One of them
by Lila3
Summary: Une nouvelle arrive en ville avec un passe plus qu'etrange derriere elle. Une fanfic surtout base sur Mickael mais on y voit tout le groupe. *FIN*
1. La nouvelle

Titre: One of them 

Auteur: Maulino Noémie alias Lila 

Adresse e-mail: maulinoemie@hotmail.com 

Note de l'auteur: Cette fic se passe dans la saison 3 sauf que:   
*Alex est en vie mais il ne sort pas avec Isabel, enfin pas vraiment   
*Tess est repartie sur sa planète mais il n'y a pas l'histoire avec le bébé   
*Max/Liz se sont remis ensemble   
*Maria/Mickael sont plus ou moins ensemble   
*Ils sont encore au lycée.   
Desolee pour les accents, je n'ai pas pu les mettre. 

Resume: Il y a nouvelle en ville, avec un passe plus qu'étrange derriere elle. 

Droits Divers: Rien ne m'appartient sauf le personnage de Lydia Werner.   


* * *

1° Partie: La nouvelle

_Au Crashdown:_

Le groupe est réunit, profitant de leur dernier jour de vacances. 

Isabel: Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette notre derniere année de lycée!   
Liz: Ouais, ça va faire trop bizarre.   
Maria: Moi je suis plutot heureuse, je vais pouvoir enfin me lancer dans la musique. Mais le monde du show bizz me fait un peu peur.   
Mickael: Je suis sûre que t'y arriveras (en souriant)   
Maria: J'espère (repondant à son sourire)   
Kyle: Il parait qu'il y a une nouvelle.   
Alex: Hors sujet!   
Isabel: Alex...   
Alex (inocent): Quoi? (Isabel secoue la tete en souriant)   
Max: Tu la connais?   
Kyle: Non j'ai juste entendu parler d'elle par mon père, elle va venir à la maison.   
Isabel (curieuse): Pourquoi?   
Kyle: Je ne sais pas trop, mon père doit s'occuper d'elle, je crois. Moi j'étais pas super content il parait qu'elle est impliqué dans des meurtre mais personne n'arrive a rien decouvrir, elle a ete vire de son dernier lycee.   
Maria: Rien que ca! Déjà on avait Mickael comme rebelle maintenant elle... Ou on va!   
Mickael: Merci Maria!   
Maria (souriant): Derien.   
Liz: Elle a notre age?   
Kyle: Ouais.   
Max: Pourquoi vient elle ici?   
Kyle: Aucune idée.   
Mickael: Peut-etre qu'elle a ete attire par cette ville 'tranquille'.   
Liz: Ou par les beaux aliens qui s'y promenent (en embrassant Max) 

Ils eclatent tous de rire. 

_Dehors:_

Un bus s'arrête, les portes s'ouvrent, une jeune fille en sort avec des valises. Elle regarde autour d'elle, le bus s'en va.   
"Qu'est que je suis venue foutre dans ce trou?" 

_Au Crashdown:_

Le groupe riait en parlant du film qu'il venait de voir. 

Isabel: Je n'arrive pas a croire qu'il ait fait ca avec une tarte.   
Maria: Berk!   
Alex (les yeux brillants): Melle Maria De Luca est choquee?   
Maria: Non c'est juste que gache une si bonne tarte c'est vraiment dommage! (ils eclatent tous de rire)   
Liz: Je ne regarderai plus jamais une tarte aux pommes pareille!   
(Ils rient tous savourant leur dernier jour de tranquillite)   
Max: On passe vous chercher demain?   
Liz/Alex: Je ne suis pas contre.   
Max: Ok. Maria? Kyle?   
Maria: J'y vais avec ma voiture et je passe chercher Mickael mais on se retrouve la-bas.   
Kyle: Moi c'est bon j'ai une copine qui vient me chercher.   
Isabel: Qui? (elle connaisait tout le monde au lycee)   
Kyle: Euh, Alysson.   
Isabel: La capitaine des pom-pom girl?!   
Liz: Whoua!   
Maria: Tu nous en caches des choses! 

Kyle devient tout rouge, ils éclatent de rire. 

_Chez le Sheriff:_

Dring. Le sheriff ouvre la porte. 

Sheriff: Bienvenue Lydia.   
GENERIQUE 

  
_Roswell High School _(le lendemain): 

*Bureau du proviseur* 

Secrétaire:Lydia Werner?   
Lydia:Oui?   
Secrétaire:Le directeur vous attend. 

La jeune fille entre dans la pièce. Elle a de long cheveux chatain clair boucles, des yeux turquoise foncées pailletes de doré, mince, plutot grande peut-etre 1m65, aux formes parfaites. Elle portait un pantalon noir en cuire et un t-shirt blanc très serré avec un décolté très plongeant, des talons de 15 cm et une croix tombant dans son décolté. Elle avait de grands anneaux aux oreilles qui lui donnait un air hispanique et très peu de maquillage sauf du brillant à lèvre qu'elle avait et du crayon noir qui cernait ses yeux turquoises. Elle était tout simplement superbe. 

Directeur: Asseyez-vous.   
La jeune fille s'assoit.   
Directeur: Lydia.   
Lydia: Directeur Bence   
Directeur: J'ai étudié votre dossier.   
Lydia (ironique): Qui ne l'a pas étudié.   
Directeur (lui lancant un regard noir): Vous vous doutez bien qu'avec un passé tumultueux et votre casier judiciaire vous ne pouvez être que inquietez. Je vous préviens je ne tolerais ni insolence, ni fautes. Sinon vous retournez ou vous étiez. D'accord?   
Lydia: Ouais...   
Directeur: Oui.   
Lydia (soupirant): Oui.   
Directeur: Continuons. J'ai établis cette liste (lui donnant un papier). Vous devrez le suivre a la lettre. Lisons la ensemble. 

_Regles:___

_*Etre a 8h30 au lycee, un retard de plus de 5 minutes sera penalisé par des heures de colle._   
_*Aller a tout les cours_   
_*Ne pas fumez à l'interieur de l'enceinte_   
_*Portee une tenue correcte_   
_*Etre polie_   
_*Ne pas se battre_   
_*Arriver a l'heure_   
_*Trouver un petit boulot_   
_*Aller voir M. Bence tout les jours apres les cours pour des lecons de vie de classe_   
_*Faire partie d'un des clubs du lycee_   
(la liste continue) 

Lydia: Faire partie d'un club? (avec une moue dégoutée)   
Directeur: Ca fait partit du pacte et de votre adaptation à notre lycee. D'ailleurs je vous ai déjà inscrite dans l'equipe des pom-pom girl.   
Lydia: Quoi?!   
Directeur: Ah oui j'oubliais vous irez tout les samedi matin en colle, laver les tables et tout le reste.   
Lydia: Quoi?!   
Directeur: Nous nous sommes bien comprit. Signez ici. (elle prend le stylo qui lui tend et signe) J'étais enchanté de vous rencontrer.   
Lydia: Pas autant que moi. 

Lydia s'en va prenant son sac. 

Directeur: Chewingum. (lui tendant la poubelle) 

Lydia soupire et jette son chewingum et va pour partir. 

Directeur: Autre chewingum (elle le jette et soupire) Bien! Voila la Lydia que j'aime. 

Elle fait un sourire forcee et part en claquant la porte. 

Elle soupire et jette la feuille des qu'elle sort avec un air exaspere. 

*Près des casiers* 

Maria (rangeant son classeur): Je déteste les rentrées!   
Liz: Ca n'a pas encore commencé.   
Isabel (arrivant en courrant): J'ai été nommé capitaine des pom-pom girl à la place d'Alysson!   
Max: C'est génial petite soeur (en la prenant dans ses bras, en réalite il s'en fichait mais ca faisait longtemps qu'Isabel voulait cette place donc...)   
Les autres: C'est super! 

Mickael arrive en courrant. 

Mickael: J'etais chez Bence   
Maria: Deja?!   
Mickael: Il voulait me parler, je vais devoir aller chaque samedi en colle car j'ai loupe trop de cours l'annee derniere!   
Maria: Pauv' petit Mickael (en souriant et lui faisant un smak) 

*A midi* 

Le groupe est assis a table, Kyle arrive. 

Kyle: Je sors de l'entrainement.   
Liz: Assis-toi.   
Max: Alors ta nouvelle petite-soeur, elle s'appelle comment?   
Maria: Elle est comment?   
Kyle: Et pas tout le monde en meme temps! Euh, elle s'appelle Lydia, Lydia Werner et elle est tres... (appercevant Lydia) la-bas! 

Tout le groupe se retourne. Lydia se dirige vers eux. 

Mickael: Elle est tres...   
Max: Oui tres...   
Kyle: Ouais...   
Liz (a Isabel): J'aime bien son top.   
Maria (un peu jalouse): Vous la trouvez un peu trop parfaite? 

Lydia passe devant la table. 

Kyle: Salut Lydia   
Lydia: Va te faire voir. 

Elle va s'assoir sous l'arbre dans le parc. 

Isabel: Elle est tres sympa?   
Alex: Elle est toujours aussi agreable?   
Kyle: Ouais si tu l'aurais vu hier, avec ses cheveux et tout le reste, grrr, je l'aurais bien tuer. A la rigueur je preferais Tess. Je veu dire on l'acceuille et elle n'est meme pas capable d'etre reconnaissante. 

Dring! 

Max: On devrait aller en cours.   
Kyle: J'ai pas eu le temps de manger mon sandwich!   
Alex: Pas grave allez on y va. 

Le groupe part. Mickael jette son plateau a la poubelle et regarde en direction de Lydia. Elle est en train de manger une pomme. "C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression de la connaître". Lydia sent le regard du jeune homme sur elle, elle le regarde, leur regard s'accroche pendant un moment. C'est comme un combat. Mickael detourne le regard en premier. Elle continue de le fixer "Il ressemble a...." 

*En cours* 

Le cours d'histoire. Mickael s'assoit a sa place. "Zut, je suis tout seul dans ce cours!" 

Professeur: Bien je m'appelle M. Ohio pour ce qui me connaisse pas. Je suis votre professeur d'histoire. Vous sortez une feuille et vous ecrivez votre nom, prenom, adresse, telephone, si vous avez redoublez, ect... M. Guerin a deja un probleme?   
Mickael: Je n'ai pas de feuilles.   
Professeur: Quelqu'un peut lui passer une feuille. (la voisine passe une feuille) Bien. Laissez la feuille sur le coin de la table, prenez votre livre d'histoire, nous allons etudier la 1ere guerre mondiale (desolee mais c'est ce que je fais en ce moment alors bon...) 

Quelques murmures et ralements fusent. 

Professeur: En silence. 

Lydia entre. 

Lydia (murmurant): Desolee.   
Professeur: Vaut mieu tard que jamais! Vous etez (il lance un regard a sa feuille d'appel) Lydia Werner, c'est ca.   
Lydia: Ouais.   
Professeur: Oui. Asseyez vous a cote de Guerin, le grand brun avec la drole de coiffure en pique (les autres eleves s'eclaffent) 

Lydia lance un regard a Mickael, le reconnaissant. Elle sort une feuille et un stylo de son sac. Remettant en place l'une de ses boucles dores rebelles. Mickael la regarde du coin de l'oeuil. "Elle me fait vraiment penser a quelqu'un que j'aurais connu autrefois..." Lydia le regard de ses yeux turquoise, il a la soudaine impression qu'elle va le tuer. Puis elle baisse les yeux. Elle sort un chewingum de sa poche. 

Lydia: On peut se partager le livre, j'ai pas le mien.   
Mickael: Ouais. 

M. Ohio continue son cours mais remarque Lydia regarde par la fenetre. 

Prof: Mademoiselle Werner, vous vous ennuyez?   
Lydia: Un peu... 

M. Ohio fronce les sourcils. 

Prof: Vous frequentiez quoi comme lycee avant?   
Lydia: Ca n'a acune sorte d'importance mais si vous voulez le savoir vraiment demander a M.Bence il a tout mon CV.   
Prof: On dirait que vous avez un probleme avec l'autorite?   
Lydia: Ca depent. Si elle est idiote ou non, je crois. 

M. Ohio n'insiste pas.   
Mickael sourit. Cette fille lui plait. 

Dring!   
Fin des cours.   
En sortant de la classe: 

Mickael: La bibliotheque est au bout du couloir si tu veux aller chercher tes livres.   
Lydia: (elle hoche la tete) C'est Mickael ton nom?   
Mickael: Ouais.(Maria arrive et prend le bras de Mickael)   
Maria: Tu viens, on va au Crashdown.   
Mickael: Je te presente Lydia (Maria regarde Lydia avec un regard qui voulait clairement dire tu-t'approches-pas-de-mon-mec-sinon-je-tue.)   
Maria: Moi c'est Maria. Et ca c'est mon mec (avec un sourire mechant)   
Lydia (montrant aucune emotion): Il y a un de nous en trop, je crois que je vais y aller.   
Maria: C'est ca.   
Mickael: A Bientot (se tournant vers Maria) T'aurais pu etre sympa au moin, elle t'a rien fait!   
Maria: Cette fille m'enerve et puis t'as vu comment elle se la joue (l'imitant en faisant des grimaces) "Je crois qu'il y en a un de nous en trop"   
Mickael (enerve): Et au cas ou tu l'aurais oublie nous ne sommes pas ensemble.   
Maria: Ca n'empeche rien je ne veux pas que cette fille mette ses sales pattes sur toi, pige?   
Mickael: Pff...__

_Dehors:_

Ils retrouvent Alex dehors. 

Maria: J'ai rien pige au cours d'eco   
Alex: Vient a la maison je t'expliquerai.   
Maria: Ce soir?   
Alex: Ouais, si tu veux.   
Maria: 7h30 ca va?   
Alex: Pas de probleme. 

Liz arrive en donnant la main a Max. 

Liz: Je suis crevee, j'ai faillit m'endormir en cours de bio.   
Max: Si vous l'auriez vu c'etait trop drole! J'ai meme du la reveiller trois fois!   
Liz: C'est pas de ma faute tu n'as pas arrete de ronfler hier! 

Max sourit et l'embrasse. 

Mickael: Ou est Izy?   
Liz: Je crois qu'elle a entrainement aujourd'hui. 

Kyle les rejoint. 

Kyle: Vous allez au Crashdown?   
Liz: On y va, tu viens?   
Kyle: Ouais, j'ai pas entrainement aujourd'hui.   
Maria: T'es pas avec ton affreuse soeur (Mickael soupire)   
Kyle: Non, je ne l'ai pas vu.   
Max: Elle etait avec moi pendant 4 cours aujourd'hui et elle n'a parle a personnes; elle doit etre tres solitaire.   
Mickael: Elle m'a parle.   
Liz: Abon?   
Mickael: Je lui ai juste indique la bibliotheque et on a partage le livre d'histoire.   
Liz: C'est un bon debut!   
Maria: Mais il n'y aura pas de suite.   
Mickael: Je fais ce que je veux Maria! (il part) A plus tout le monde!   
Max: Attends!   
Kyle: Trop tard. 

Liz se retourna vers Maria. 

Liz: Maria!   
Maria: J'en ai marre il est bizarre avec cette fille, si vous le verez la regarder, c'est horrible!   
Max: C'est normal, elle est plutot mignonne quand meme.   
Alex: Elle est plus que mignonne! Je le comprend.   
Liz: Vous n'etez meme plus ensemble, laisse le vivre sa vie.   
Maria: Mickael m'appartient c'est comme ca!__

_Au gymnase:_

Les pom-pom girls sont assis dans les gradins. Isabel est en train de leur faire un discours. 

Isabel: Bien au boulot! On commence par des ateliers individuels: poutre, sol, etirement, musculation, bars, cheval. Je prefere faire ca en premier comme ca je vais pouvoir faire une evaluation de vos competences et faire une choregraphie adequate. Allez tous en piste! 

Tout le monde se met rapidement au travail. Isabel s'occupe de trouver une musique de fond.   
Lydia entre dans le gymnase vetue d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un short en jeans bleu clair qui laissait entrevoir ses jambes parfaitement muscles.   
Elle va voir Isabel. 

Lydia: C'est toi Isabel?   
Isabel: Oui c'est moi, et tu es Lydia Werner. (Lydia la regarde seulement, Isbabel est destabilise) Euh, j'ai vu ton nom sur la liste, je suis la capitaine. T'as deja fait de la gym ou autre chose?   
Lydia: Ouais.   
Isabel: C'est genial, par contre il faut que tu te changes, on a une tenue obligatoire. 

Elle montre sa mini jupe short blanche a bordure turquoise et la brassiere blanche et turquoise egalement, marque "Roswell High School". 

Lydia (ironique): C'est superbe!   
Isabel: On a une autre tenue pour les matchs mais bon la c'est m'entrainement. (enerve par l'hatitude de Lydia) Hmm, c'est moi qui ai les tenues (elle cherche dans une pile d'uniforme) tu fais du L ?   
Lydia (avec un sourire): Non du S.   
Isabel: Desolee. On se retrouve sur le tapis des que tu t'auras change.   
Lydia: Mais bien sur. 

Elle se dirige vers les gradins et s'assoit, mettant son casque de discman sur ses oreilles. 

Isabel: Tout le monde va sur le tapis. On va faire des enchainements. Melle Lydia veut bien nous rejoindre? 

Lydia soupire et enleve ses ecouteurs. 

Isabel: Parfait! Bon on va commence par toi puisque on dirait que tu t'ennuies. Tu sais si tu voulais pas faire ca, il fallait t'inscrire au club de science c'est la ou sont tout les esclus de la societe. (les autres filles pouffent)   
Lydia: J'ai pas eu le choix, desolee. 

Isabel lui fait un sourire ironique, une fille lui murmre un truc a l'oreille. 

Isabel: Alors... on va faire un simple petit enchainement, grand ecart facial, roue, roue une main, equilibre en retombant en pont et finalement un tour entier sur la pointe. 

Lydia lui fait un grand sourire et se recule. Elle se prepare et accompli l'enchainement parfaitement, avec une rapidite hors du commun. Isabel est bouche bee.   
Lydia s'arrete. 

Lydia: Vous me prevenez quand vous faitez un truc plus dure? 

Elle quitte le cours. 

_Chez Withman:_

*Dans la chambre d'Alex* 

Maria et Alex sont sur le lit, Maria est appuye contre le mur. 

Maria: Brr, je pige plus rien!   
Alex: Je fais de mon mieu pourtant.   
Maria: Je sais ce n'est pas ta faute. (elle sourit) J'ai mal dans le cou. 

Alex s'approche d'elle et lui masse la nuque. 

Maria: Merci. 

Tout d'un coup leurs bouches se rencontrent dans un baiser passionne. Maria commence a deshabille Alex tandis que celui-ci lui degraphe son soutient gorge. 

Maria: Mmm, Alex...   
Alex: Maria, on devrait, arrete...   
Maria: Jamais...__

_Chez les Valenti:_

*Dans le salon* 

Lydia entre dans le salon. 

Sheriff: Lydia, tu es rentree?   
Lydia: Ouais.   
Sheriff: L'entrainement t'as plu?   
Lydia: Non.   
Sheriff: Et cette journee d'ecole, c'etait comment?   
Lydia: Nul.   
Sheriff: Ah. Euh je t'ai amenage une chambre, celle du grenier car Kyle veut sa chambre. Pendant l'ete j'ai refait tout le grenier pour pouvoir t'acceuillir. Elle est assez grande, je pense qu'elle te plaira et puis tu pourras t'isole quand on regardera des matchs de foot, comme Tess.   
Lydia: Tess?   
Sheriff (gene): C'etait une euh, etudiante qu'on a receuillit pendant 2 ans elle est partie l'annee derniere.Toujous est-il qu'a cette epoque nous avions beaucoup de bazard dans le grenier donc Tess a du prendre la chambre de Kyle.   
Lydia: Je comprend.   
Sheriff: Il y a une grande lumiere mais pas petite donc je t'ai monte des bougies. Tes valises sont deja la haut. 

Lydia commence a monte les escaliers puis elle se retourne. 

Lydia: Euh, merci.   
Sheriff: Derien Lydia. 

*Dans la cuisine* 

Sheriff: C'est pret, tu peux aller chercher Lydia dans sa chambre.   
Kyle: Oui. 

Kyle monte les escaliers et toque a la porte de la chambre de Lydia. 

Lydia: Ouais.   
Kyle: Whoua, ca a change ici! 

La chambre etait plutot grande, elle avait bouge le lit de place et l'avait mit sous la fenetre, elle avait mit une couette epaisse blanche et vert clair brode de petite perle et avait mit tout un tas de peluche. Sur la table de nuit elle avait installe une bougie, la bibliotheque croulait sous des livres, sur le bureau il y avait des stylos, du papier. Sur une petite table elle avait mit une glace, une brosse et du maquillage. Elle avait dispose au sol pleins de bougies partout. Elle avait mit un tapis en poil blanc et des cousins au sol. Au mur des tentures pour cache les trous, des affiches, des reproductions de tableau, tout un tas de petits trucs.   
Kyle etait impressione cette chambre ne ressemblait pas du tout a Lydia, c'etait comme si une différente personne l'habitait. 

Kyle: Tu viens mange?   
Lydia: Non j'ai pas faim.   
Kyle: Ok, bonne nuit. 

Lydia finit de ranger sa chambre, cette piece etait la seule chose a elle. Elle finit de ranger ses habits puis elle eteignit la grande lumiere. Seule la lumiere de la lune entrait dans la piece. Elle passa la main au-dessus d'une des bougies. Cette derniere s'alluma ainsi que tout celle de la piece... Elle sortit une flute traversiere et commenca a joue. 

To Be Continued... 

Ca vous a plut alors reviewer (ca se dit?) 


	2. Rêves d'autrefois

Titre: One of them 

Auteur: Maulino Noémie alias Lila 

Adresse e-mail: maulinoemie@hotmail.com 

Note de l'auteur: Cette fic se passe dans la saison 3 sauf que:   
*Alex est en vie mais il ne sort pas avec Isabel, enfin pas vraiment   
*Tess est repartie sur sa planète mais il n'y a pas l'histoire avec le bébé   
*Max/Liz se sont remis ensemble   
*Maria/Mickael sont plus ou moins ensemble   
*Ils sont encore au lycée.   
Desolee pour les accents je n'ai pas pu les mettre tous. 

Resume: Il y a nouvelle en ville, avec un passe plus qu'étrange derriere elle. 

Droits Divers: Rien ne m'appartient sauf le personnage de Lydia Werner. 

* * *

2° Partie: Rêves d'autrefois

La piece est entierement vitree et donne vue sur le ciel qui est bleu ciel paillete d'or et d'argent. On dirait une sphere, un autre monde peut-etre meme une autre planete qui melangerait l'architecture grecque et futuriste.   
Un Mickael different se retourne. Un homme habille de noir est derriere lui, c'est un serviteur. 

Mickael: Oui?   
Serviteur: Altesse, votre femme desire vous voir.   
Mickael: Faites la entree. 

On remarque alors la tenue de Mickael, ses cheveux sont plus courts et mit en arriere, il porte une armure qui fait penser a la grece antique.   
Le serviteur ouvre alors une porte et fait entrer une femme particulierment ravissante, blonde, aux yeux marrons portant une robe noire en voile tres transparente, elle ne porte aucuns souvetements en-dessous. Elle s'appelle Vilandra. Elle s'approche de lui, en souriant. 

Mickael: Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'etais pas venue.   
Vilandra: C'est la guerre, je n'ai pas le temps.   
Mickael (soucieux): C'est ce qu'on dit.   
Vilandra (passant la main dans les cheveux de Mickael, essayant de l'embrasser): Je suis desolee.   
Mickael (la repoussant): Arretes Lonnie, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'es pas venue ici.   
Vilandra: C'est faut, je t'aime Mickael.   
Mickael: Arretes! Je sais qui tu aimes, tu crois que je suis aveugle?! Tu aimes l'homme qui torture ton peuple, le tyran avec qui on est en guerre!   
Vilandra: Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui! Je ne saurais trompe mon peuple et mon honneur!   
Mickael: Et pourtant tu le fais, en t'affichant avec Khivar. Nous savons toi comme moi que si nous aurions eu le choix nous serions pas ensemble.   
Vilandra: Mais...   
Mickael: Arrete de pretendre! Tu le sais depuis longtemps! Tu me degoutes... (il lui envoit une giffle)   
Vilandra: Mickael!   
Mickael: Va t'en! 

Elle sort la main a sa joue.   
Mickael se retourne et frappe du poing sur une table, en colere. 

Il y a une fontaine qui coule, un bruit de vague, de la vegetation et des animaux. On dirait comme un grand parc. Au milieu cache par les arbres un temple aux grandes collonnes grecques. Comme un coin de paradis.   
Des femmes portent des jars d'eau ou des paniers de fleurs.   
Dans le temple, de l'encens brulent. Une femme de dos allume une bougie, toutes les autres s'allument instantannement. C'est Lydia. Elle a une flute traversiere dans la main et s'apprete a en joue, elle pose ses levres dessus, le ciel prend une couleur orangee presque rose. Le soleil va bientot se coucher.   
Elle porte une robe dore en voile pareille a celle de Vilandra, ses cheveux tombent en boucles d'or jusqu'au milieu de son dos et sont parcemes par des boutons de roses dores, ses yeux sont maquilles legerement et ressortent encore plus beau qu'avant, pareille a des opales turquoises pailletes d'or, ses levres sont pralines dores et recouvertent d'un leger gloss brillant, ses joues rosées comme si elle venait de courrir. 

Lydia: Mickael? 

Il est derriere elle, elle se retourne. 

Mickael: Comment as-tu fait?   
Lydia: Je t'ai senti. 

Mickael la devisageait ces quelques mots le faisait trembler de tout ses membres et le rechauffait en meme temps. C'etait si doux. Ses yeux brillaient d'amour "Ce qu'elle est belle!" pensa-t'il. 

Mickael: On peut aller quelque part tout le deux.   
Lydia: Je pense. 

Lydia interrpela une porteuse de fleurs. 

Lydia: Je suis dans la tour.   
La porteuse: Oui Lady. 

Lady, ce mot resonnait bien dans la tete de Mickael, comme un soupire, une carresse. Pour lui c'etait bien plus beau que n'importe quel autre titre: prince, roi, princesse... Lady, c'etait simplement et parfait. 

Ils montent en haut de la tour.   
Lydia ferme la fenetre.   
Mickael la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse doucement. 

Lydia: On ne devrait pas si quelq'un nous voyait, ca serait la mort.   
Mickael: C'est moi qui mourrais si je ne t'embrasse pas. 

Le baiser continue et s'intensifie. 

Lydia: Comment peux-tu m'aimer, moi, une vulgaire pretresse.   
Mickael: Tu n'es pas n'importe quelle pretresse, tu as les pouvoirs du soleil, personne ne les a, tu es la plus puissante pretresse. C'est toi qui commande au soleil de se lever et de se coucher le soir. Et meme sans ca tu es la femme la plus intelligente que je connaisse, ta peau est douce, tes cheveux dores comme un leve de soleil (se perdant dans sa contemplation) Je t'aime Lydia.   
Lydia: Moi aussi. 

Ils s'embrassent. Puis Lydia prend sa flute traversiere et la porte a sa bouche et fait quelques notes douce et chaude, le soleil alors descend et se couche derriere les arbres d'ors. A la fin du morceau, le soleil est presque couche. 

Mickael: J'aime ce morceau.   
Lydia: Je sais. 

Mickael se reveilla, son prenom glissant de ses levres.   
Lydia se reveilla, elle aussi, en sursaut.   
  
  
GENERIQUE   
  


_Chez les Parker (9h30 du matin):_

Dring! 

Nancy Parker: Liz va ouvrir! 

Liz descendit les ecaliers. 

Liz: J'y vais. 

Elle ouvrit la porte. 

Liz: Maria? Tu t'es leve en avance, on commence a 10h30 l'ecole aujourd'hui.   
Maria: C'est pas pour ca, je dois te parler.   
Liz (froncant les sourcils): Viens on monte dans ma chambre, je dois faire mon sac. 

*Dans la chambre* 

Maria: Ferme la porte, Liz. 

Liz ferma la porte et prit ses livres sur son bureau. 

Liz: Alors raconte.   
Maria: Liz, c'est pas drole, j'ai fait la plus grosse betise de toute ma vie!   
Liz: Je t'ecoute...   
Maria (se levant et tournant en rond): Hier, tu sais j'avais pas compris le cours d'eco alors j'ai demande a Alex de m'aider.   
Liz: Maria arrete de tourner autour du pot et assis toi tu me donnes le tournit.   
Maria: Liz, j'ai couche avec Alex. 

Liz regarda Maria sans rien dire avant t'exploser de rire. 

Maria: J'en ete sure!   
Liz: Desolee! C'est pas ca! Mais c'est que... Tu blagues n'est-ce-pas?   
Maria (enerve): Non, Alex Whitman et moi, Maria Deluca, hier nous avons fait l'amour.   
Liz: Mais Alex est ton...   
Maria: Meilleur ami! C'est insance, je sais! Mais je ne sais pas on etait comme ca tout les deux et puis hop je me suis retrouvee dans ses bras.   
Liz: Calme toi Maria... (Maria s'assoit et prend sa tete dans ses mains) Que vas-tu dire a Mickael?   
Maria: Je ne sais pas je crois que je ne vais rien dire du tout.   
Liz: Tu devrais lui dire, car si tu continues ton histoire avec Alex...   
Maria: Ca n'arrivera pas!   
Liz: Peut-etre que si.... Meme il vaut mieu qu'il le sache au moin il ne pourra pas t'accuser de n'avoir pas ete franche.   
Maria: D'accord je vais lui dire. (apres un moment) On devrait y aller, on va etre en retard et il faut que je parle a Mickael. 

_Chez les Evans (10h00):_

Dring! 

Philip Evans: Entre Mickael, tu es en avances ce matin.   
Mickael: Oui un peu ou est Isabel et Max?   
Philip: En haut.   
Mickael: Merci. 

Mickael monta les escaliers. Isabel etait en train de passe un t-shirt. 

Isabel: Salut Mickael, ca va?   
Mickael: Ca va toujours pareille.   
Max: He, t'es en avance!   
Mickael: Je sais, j'ai pas tres bien dormit.   
Max: T'etais occuppee a penser a Lydia? (en riant)   
Mickael (palit): Non pas du tout.   
Isabel: Vous parlez de qui?   
Max: De la nouvelle.   
Isabel: Lydia? Quelle peste cette fille! Elle fait partie du groupe de pom-pom girl, elle est venue hier, je l'aurais bien tue!   
Max: Je ne vois pas cette fille faire des pirouettes.   
Isabel: Je crois qu'elle a ete oblige par Bence, en tout cas pour ce qui est des pirtouettes elle est plutot douee, elle nous a fait un super truc (elle change pour la 20e fois de t-shirt) puis elle s'est cassee. Meme moi je n'aurais pas ete capable de faire un truc comme ca!   
Max: Je me demande ce qu'elle a fait comme crime...   
Isabel (faisant un sourire malicieux): Je crois qu'on peut le decouvrir.   
Mickael: Vous ne devriez pas et puis c'est interdit.   
Isabel: Monsieur Guerin devient responsable, c'est un scopp!   
Max: Je parie que tu t'interresses a elle.   
Mickael: Je ne m'interresse pas a elle, c'est juste que si je serais dans son cas avec un passe bizarre comme le sien, je ne voudrais pas que cela se sache.   
Max: Ouais t'as surement raison.   
Isabel: Oui t'as raison mais ca ne m'empechera pas de decouvrir son passe a cette Lydia! 

_Devant Roswell High:_

Maria, Liz et Alex discutaient. Maria et Alex sont nullement genes ayant decide d'avance que c'etait une erreur et que ils ne ressentaient rien l'un pour l'autre. 

Alex: Tu vas le dire a Mickael?   
Maria: Liz m'a convaincu de lui dire, je crois que c'est mieu.   
Liz: C'est mieu! Et toi Alex, tu vas le dire a Izzy?   
Alex: Je ne sais pas, mais de toute maniere je ne suis plus avec Isabel depuis longtemps, je n'ai rien a me reprocher.   
Liz: C'est vrai. (appercevant son petit ami et ses copains) Ah! Les voila! Max! 

Max s'approcha a grands pas et embrassa Liz. 

Liz: Tu m'as manque!   
Max: Je t'ai quitte a 3h00 du mat' et il est 10h15, t'as quand meme ete tres patiente!   
Liz: On devrait rattrappe tout ce temps! (elle l'embrasse) 

Isabel sourit, contente de voir son frere heureux, l'annee derniere avait ete un vrai fiasco pour Max comme pour Liz.   
Son sourire palit lorcequ'elle vit Alex, son Alex, avec Maria. Elle avait toujours soupsonne quelque chose entre eux mais n'avais jamais rien pu prouver. En tout cas, ca la mettait en rage de la voir avec SON Alex! 

Pour la vingtieme fois depuis ce matin, Mickael se demandait ce que voulait dire ce reve, etais-ce premonitoire? Et surtout pourquoi revait-il de Lydia! 

Mickael: Salut Maria!   
Maria: Je dois te parler immediatement.   
Mickael: Mais... 

Elle l'entraina a l'interieur de l'etablissement et ferma la porte a cle, pour pouvoir lui parler seul a seul. 

Isabel: Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a Maria?   
Alex: Je l'ignore. On va en cours?   
Isabel: Ouais. 

*A l'interieur de la salle de classe* 

Maria gigotait, tournant autour de Mickael, qui s'est assit sur une chaise, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire de peur de sa reaction. 

Maria: Bien je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins: Hier je suis allee chez Alex, reviser l'eco et j'ai fait l'amour avec lui. 

Maria regarda l'expression du visage de Mickael, pas bonne reaction.   
Fidele a ses reactions caches, Mickael se leva et regarda a travers la fenetre. 

Mickael: Que veux-tu que je te dises Maria? Tu as couche avec Alex... Comment veux-tu que je reagisses?   
Maria: Je ne sais pas moi reagit c'est tout! Je pensais que tu...   
Mickael: Tu sais a ce moment precis je ne pense vraiment a rien.(puis il se retourne et regarde Maria dans les yeux) Pourquoi as-tu couche avec lui?   
Maria: Parceque... Parceque tu me manquais et parceque j'avais besoins que quelqu'un m'aime car tu n'en es pas capable.   
Mickael: Tu sais Maria, je ne t'ai rien promit. Jamais. Je sais ca n'excuse pas mon comportement. Mais ce qui est sur en tout cas, c'est que ce que tu as fait je trouve ca degueulasse car tu t'es servit d'Alex physiquement et de moi comme excuse. Et ca je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. 

Il sort claquant la porte derriere lui. Cette fois elle l'avait perdu. 

*Cours d'histoire (12h30)* 

M. Ohio etait assit a son bureau, un bouquin sur la 1ere guerre mondiale a la main, il etait en train de lire un passage du texte. 

Pour la dixieme fois depuis le debut du cours, Mickael regardait Lydia.   
Ses cheveux dores etaient attaches en demi-queue des cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage, elle portait un petit haut transparent noire et une jupe blanche qui lui arrivait au dessus du genoux, avec des bottes noires.   
"Elle comme dans mon reve, meme plus belle..." 

Lydia regarda a son tour Mickael, elle avait sentit son regard sur elle. 

M. Ohio: Melle Werner a la place de revasser pourriez vous nous donner la definition de "Parti bolchevique"?   
Lydia: C'est le parti d'opposition revolutionnaire ne du parti social-democrate russe et ayant adopte les theses de Lenine en 1903. Et devient en 1918, le parti communiste bolchevique de Russie.   
M. Ohio (etonne): C'est parfait. (a la classe) Vous me ferez la biographie de Lenine pour lundi. 

Lydia fait tombe accidentellement son stylo, Mickael se baisse pour l'attraper, leur main rentre en contact. 

**Flash:**

Mickael la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse doucement.   
Lydia: On ne devrait pas si quelqu'un nous voyait, ca serait la mort.   
Mickael: C'est moi qui mourrais si je ne t'embrasse pas.   
Le baiser continue et s'intensifie. 

**Fin flash.**

Mickael regarda Lydia, se demandant si elle avait vu ce qu'il avait vu.   
Lydia detourna vite le regard et deglutit difficilement, troublee. 

*Cafétéria* 

Max, Liz, Maria, Alex et Isabel sont a table. Ils parlent de choses et d'autres. 

Maria (triste): Mickael n'est pas la?   
Max: Non, il est au deuxieme service, il a cours d'histoire avec Ohio. 

Liz regarda Maria, elle savait qu'elle avait tout raconte a Mickael car Maria etait venue lui en parler des qu'elle etait sortie de la piece. Mais pourtant elle trouvait que pour une fois Mickael avait eu raison apres tout, Maria devait se conduire en quelqu'un de responsable. Mais elle etait quand meme triste pour son amie. 

Max: Tu lui as dit Maria?   
Alex: T'es au courrant?   
Isabel: Au courrant de quoi?   
Maria: Liz!   
Liz: Oh ecoute...   
Max: Tu sais Maria, je ne trouve ca pas tres grave.   
Alex: Ok. (enerve)   
Maria: Ouais ok mais ne va pas le raconte a toute le lycee.   
Isabel: Je pourrais savoir de quoi vous parler? 

Tous se retournerent vers Alex. 

Max: Tu ne lui as pas dit?   
Alex: Ca ne la regarde pas.   
Isabel: Peut-etre que tu pourrais me laisser le decider toute seule?   
Alex: Je n'ai pas a me justifier! 

Il se leva et quitta la table, en colere. Isabel etait consternee, une larme coula sur sa joue. 

Isabel: Je ne le comprend pas, on etait si proche tout les deux et maintenant il ne me fait meme plus confiance! En plus tout le monde a l'air d'etre au courant, sauf moi!   
Liz (la prenant dans ses bras): Chut...   
Max: Ce n'est pas ca Izy, peut-etre qu'il ne veut pas te faire de la peine.   
Isabel: Qu'est-ce-qu'il aurait pu faire qui puisse me faire autant de peine? (Maria est genee) Je crois que meme s'il me trompait, je lui pardonnerai, je l'aime, vous comprenez?! 

Elle eclata en sanglots, Liz la prit dans ses bras, Isabel mit sa tete dans le creu de son cou, etouffant ses larmes. Liz regarda Max avec impuissance.   
Maria eu soudain tres envie de pleurer, et surtout, elle avait de la peine a voir son amie si triste par sa faute. Elle pensait sans cesse a Mickael et a ce qu'il avait dit, le matin meme, il avait eu raison. Elle se lava et prit son plateau et murmura a Isabel. 

Maria: L'amour ne suffit pas toujours. 

Elle partit en courant, les larmes brulant ses yeux. 

A distance, Alex regardait la scene et dit tout bas. 

Alex: Moi aussi, je t'aime, si tu savais a quel point! 

Dring!   
Lydia sortit de la classe "J'ai cru que ce cours ne finirait jamais!"   
Mickael prit ses affaires et sortit de la classe, bousculant au passage M. Ohio. 

Prof: M. Guerin est presse? 

Mickael ne prit meme pas la peine de repondre "Ou est-elle?" Il la cherchait, voulant la regarder encore et encore. Pendant tout le cours, il l'avait regarde plus de 20 fois de suite, la detaillant, remarquant toujours quelque chose de nouveau, comme un couche de soleil c'etait toujours different et semblable en meme temps.   
Mickael regardait autour de lui, fouillant la foule d'eleves qui essayaient de gagner leur classe.   
Il bouscula quelqu'un: Maria. 

Maria: Mickael...   
Mickael: Maria... 

Meme si son esprit etait occupe par la mysterieuse Lydia, Mickael pensait aussi a Maria et a leur dispute. 

Mickael: Maria, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, je ne m'attendais pas a te voir... Je n'etais pas prepare a....   
Maria: T'inquietes pas je m'en vais... 

A ce moment precis, il lui en voulait plus, il avait besoins d'elle. 

Mickael: Ce n'est pas ca (les yeux de Maria brillaient d'espoir), je pense que c'est vrai ce que j'ai dit, je ne te pardonnerai pas. Mais tu es mon amie, ma confidente et je ne veux pas me facher avec toi. 

Maria etait decue, elle s'attendait a ce qu'il l'embrasse en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimerait pour toujours. 

Maria: Je ne veux pas 'un ami (elle s'en alla ravalant ses larmes!) 

Mickael etait decue, c'etait elle la fautive, c'etait lui qui s'excusait, elle aurait du se jetter a son cou mais elle l'avait rejette.   
Maria marchait droit devant elle, se demandant ce qu'elle venait de faire "Pourquoi ais-je refuse son amitier? Ce que je peux etre conne!" 

Liz (arrivant en courant): Maria! Je te cherchais partout! On a maths, tu viens?   
Maria: Ouais   
Liz: T'as fait tes exos?   
Maria: Ouais   
Liz: Tu peux me les passer? J'ai passe mon temps avec Max j'ai pas eu le temps de les faire.   
Maria: Ouais.   
Liz: Tu vais bien? 

Maria explosa en larmes, Liz la prit dans ses bras, pensant: "Si je ne sais pas quoi faire comme metier dans la vie je pourrais toujours faire consolleuse professionelle!" 

*Cafeteria* 

Son plateau a la main, Mickael la cherchait, encore. Elle etait assise dans l'herbe, sous l'arbre, comme la derniere fois. Il se dirigea vers elle. 

Mickael: Je peux m'assoir?   
Lydia: C'est public de l'herbe.   
Mickael: Je prends ca pour un "oui" 

Il s'assoit. 

Lydia: Tu n'es pas avec tes amis?   
Mickael: Ils mangeaient a l'autre service et puis (pensant a Maria) Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de les voir.   
Lydia: Et Kyle? (designant le jeune homme, a une table, avec l'equipe de foot)   
Mickael: Je n'aime pas trop ce type.   
Lydia: Bienvenue au club   
Mickael: Avant il etait pire mais je crois qu'il s'arrange. Tess l'a beaucoup aide.   
Lydia: Tess... Valenti m'en a parle.   
Mickael: Jim?   
Lydia: Tu le connais?   
Mickael: J'ai eu affaire a lui.   
Lydia: Tu n'es pas du genre calme toi.   
Mickael: Tu l'es toi? 

Leurs regards s'accrocherent puis Mickael detourna le sien, trouble par ses yeux couleur galaxie.   
"Tess, cette fille me fait penser a quelque chose mais a quoi?" Pensa Lydia "Pourquoi est-il si seduisant? Lydia reprend toi, c'est un mec comme les autres, il va encore te faire souffrir. Alors pourquoi est-ce-que je me sens si bien avec lui? Pourquoi est-ce-que je lui parle? Pourquoi est-ce-que je suis si attiree par lui? Peut-etre a cause des reves? Non ce n'est pas possible." 

Mickael: Tu fais de la flute traversiere? 

Leurs yeux se poserent sur le sac de Lydia, une flute en sortait. Lydia la prit. 

Lydia: Ca m'arrive   
Mickael: Peux-tu me jouer quelque chose? 

Il la regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux bleu turquoises devinrent soudain bleu marine. Le vent se leva et la foudre s'abattit pret de l'arbre.   
Le vent faisait envoler les cheveux dores de Lydia.   
La tension autour d'eux, tout etait presque electrique.   
"De la foudre, pensa t'il, un coup de foudre?"   
Elle hocha la tete.   
Elle posa ses levres sur la flute, commenca a joue, des notes chaudes et douces en sortirent. Le vent se leva mais Mickael etait captive par cette musique, ses yeux fixes sur son visage, si joli, si doux, si parfait. Soudain une decharge electrique le parcouru et quelque chose se passa. 

**Flash :**

Max: Je voudrais te presenter quelqu'un.   
Mickael: Allez y mon roi. 

Nous sommes dans une grande piece, Max est habille d'armure comme Mickael, il est assis dans une grande chaise et a cote de lui il y a Valendra. Mickael est a cote de lui aussi comme tout 2nd qui se respecte. 

Max (a un serviteur): Faites la rentree. 

Lydia entre, sublime comme d'habitude. 

Max: Mickael, je te presente Lady Lydia. Grace a elle nous voyons le jour. C'est la plus puissance pretresse de notre galaxie. 

Mickael se leve et va la saluer. Elle le regarde dans les yeux; il fait presque une tete de plus qu'elle. Il baisse son regard vers elle, et il a la sensation de s'abimer dans le sien, dans deux gouffres de nuit, couleur espace, un bleu marine profond paillete d'argent, comme les tenebres.   
Genes, ils se serrent simplement la main. 

Mickael: Enchante Lady.   
Lydia: Enchante mon Seigneur. 

_Flash de lumiere_

Mickael et Lydia sont debout au bord d'une baie, elle lui tourne le dos. Il la fait se retourner, sa robe volle au vent. Le vent fait du bruit dans les arbres, c'est comme une musique. Une musique de flute traversiere. Elle ne veux pas le regarder mais ne peut s'en empecher. Il se rapproche et l'embrasse sur les levres. Il la sert contre lui, carressant ses cheveux dores. 

Lydia: On ne devrait pas.   
Mickael: Je veux passer la nuit avec toi.   
Lydia: Moi aussi, mais... (l'embrassant)   
Mickael: Pas de mais, plus tard les mais... 

_Flash de lumiere_

Ils etaient assis pres d'un feu, regardant les flames leches les buches. Elle jouait un morceau, son morceau. 

Mickael: J'aime ce morceau   
Lydia: Je sais. 

**Flash Fin**

Le vent se calma mais la tension electrique etait toujours la et etait a coupe le souffle.   
Mickael ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait de voir, comment? C'etait le seul mot qui lui venait a la bouche. Deja ces droles de reves avec elle et maintenant ca. C'etait si intence et profond, doux et merveilleux. Cette musique, ce morceau qu'elle venait de joue, c'etait la meme que celle du reve, celle des visions. Avait-il reve? Qui etait cette fille? Il avait deja eu des visions pendant les connections mais pas si profond pas si doux et fort en meme temps. C'etait comme si cette fille, cette musique reveillait des souvenirs . Non ca ne pouvait pas etre ca et meme si c'etait ca qui aurait pu le verifier ? Aucun d'entre eux ne se rappelait de leurs vies anterieurs, surtout que ces souvenirs etaient intimes.   
Un silence embarrassant pesait sur Mickael et Lydia. Elle rangea sa flute.   
Mickael jetta un coup d'oeuil a sa montre, ca allait sonne.   
Finalement, c'est lui qui brisa ce silence insoutenable. 

Mickael: J'aime ce morceau   
Lydia: Je sais. 

Leurs regards se croiserent et ne se lacherent plus. 

To Be Continued... 


	3. A saturday not like the other

Titre: One of them 

Auteur: Maulino Noémie alias Lila 

Adresse e-mail: maulinoemie@hotmail.com 

Note de l'auteur: Cette fic se passe dans la saison 3 sauf que:   
*Alex est en vie mais il ne sort pas avec Isabel, enfin pas vraiment   
*Tess est repartie sur sa planète mais il n'y a pas l'histoire avec le bébé   
*Max/Liz se sont remis ensemble   
*Maria/Mickael sont plus ou moins ensemble   
*Ils sont encore au lycée.   
Desolee pour les accents, je n'ai pas pu les mettre.   
La chanson 'hunter" appartient a Dido (CD "Angel") 

Resume: Il y a nouvelle en ville, avec un passe plus qu'étrange derriere elle. 

Droits Divers: Rien ne m'appartient sauf le personnage de Lydia Werner. 

* * *

3° Partie: A saturday not like the other

Tess se retourna. Lydia derriere elle. Elles se trouvaient dans une sphere, transparente, qui donnait vue sur la voie lactee. 

Tess: Lydia, mon amie, j'ai besoins de vous parlez. 

Tess portait une robe bleue roi, en voila, pareille a celle de Lydia. Ses cheveux etaient retenues par un filet epais, ses yeux bleus etaient presque electrique. 

Lydia: Je suis a votre service, majeste.   
Tess: Comme tu le sais, je suis reine, femme de Maxwell, votre roi a tous.   
Lydia: Je sais.   
Tess: Tu sais aussi que c'est la guerre, aussi bien entre les skins et nous, qu'entre moi et Max ou encore entre Vilandra et Mickael (elle appuya sur ce dernier mot). C'est la discorde. En tout cas ce qui est sur, c'est que si les heritiers, nous, restons unis, nous pourrons vaincre mais separe, nous mourrons ainsi que tout le peuple.   
Lydia: Que voulez-vous que je fasse?   
Tess: Ne faites pas l'innocente, je sais que vous etez la maitresse de Mickael (Lydia palit) ce n'est pas que ca me derange, Vilandra en fait bien autant. Mais pour notre unite, pour ton peuple, tu dois le quitte.   
Lydia (les larmes aux yeux): J'ai essaye mais je ne peux pas!   
Tess: C'est pour ca que je t'envoie sur le fornt, tu partiras demain.   
Lydia: Mais...   
Tess: Executez mes ordres! 

Lydia sort de la piece. Quelqu'un derriere Tess, pousse la porte, c'est un homme, plutot beau, aux yeux noirs et aux traits fins, il a un sourire ironique aux levres, presque arrogant. 

Tess: Khivar.   
Khivar: T'as fait ce que je t'ai dit? Tu les a separe?   
Tess: Oui, maintenant Mickael est vulnerable et la pretresse du soleil est aux oubliettes (caline) T'etais ou?   
Khivar: Avec Vilandra   
Tess: Elle marche toujours?   
Khivar: Bien sur (prenant Tess dans ses bras) Elle ne se doute de rien. Et Max?   
Tess: Il est trop occupe avec cette guerre et la mort de sa chere Maman, qu'il n'a meme pas remarque que sa propre femme le trahissait.   
Khivar: C'est bien. 

Ils s'embrassent langoureusement. 

Mickael se reveilla, "Encore ces reves..., je n'en peux plus, je veux savoir!" 

_Dans un hopital:_

Un docteur est au-dessus d'un patient au visage cache, il lui injecte un produit puis se retourne vers l'infirmiere. 

Docteur: Il faut l'operer de toute urgence, sinon elle va mourrir... Mais pour ca il ma faut les papiers d'autorisation! Quelqu'un peut me trouver ses papiers!   
Infirmiere: Elle a ete retrouve en plein desert, sans aucune force, evannouit et completement deshidrate. 

Un autre infirmiere arriva dans la salle en courrant. 

Infirmiere 2: J'ai trouve cela! Un jeune fille de 17 peut-etre 18 ans, qui correspond parfaitement a votre description. Tenez voila les photos, elle vient de Roswell. 

Le docteur prit les photos et les regarda un long moment. 

Docteur: C'est bien elle, a t'elle une famille?   
Infirmiere 2: Non, elle est orpheline   
Docteur: Son prenom?   
Infirmiere 2: Harding, Tess Harding.   
  
GENERIQUE _Chez les Parker:_

Liz se reveilla, dans les bras de Max, s'etait si beau, si doux. L'annee derniere avait ete un veritable cauchemar a cause de Tess, des skins et tout le reste. Ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment c'etait tellement fort qu'elle ne voulait que jamais ca ne s'arrete. Se reveiller dans les bras de Max....   
Max ouvrit les yeux, ceux de Liz etait pose sur lui.   
Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement, c'etait simplement parfait, un samedi matin comme on les aime. 

_Chez les Evans:_

Isabel etait deja leve, et coiffait ses courts cheveux bruns. Elle avait pas dormit de la nuit a cause de Monsieur Alex.   
Elle avait aussi beaucoup pleure. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle ca a elle?   
Elle enfila son jogging et partit courir. 

_Chez les Deluca:_

Maria se reveilla en sursaut: Mickael, fut sa premiere pensee. Son estomac se tordit "Oh mon dieu! J'ai mon audition aujourd'hui"   
Elle sauta hors de son lit et commenca a demele ses courts cheveux blonds. 

_Dehors:_

Alex courait, essayant tant bien que mal de chasser de sa esprit cette nuit avec Maria et tout le reste... surtout Isabel.   
Soudain il percuta quelqu'un il se retrouva au sol coller contre la personne en question   
C'etait Isabel.   
Ils s'ecarterent automatiquement.   
Le monde s'arreta. 

Alex: Isabel...   
Isabel: Alex... 

Ils se turent. 

_A l'hopital:_

Une jeune femme est couchee dans un lit blanc, un lit d'hopital. Elle a des jolies yeux bleus, un nez fin, des levres bien dessines, un visage pale, elle a des cheveux aux epaules blonds et un peu crantes. C'est Tess. 

Docteur: Bonjour, vous vous etez reveille?   
Tess: Ouais, il y a un quart d'heure peut-etre.   
Docteur: Vous savez ou vous etez?   
Tess: A l'hopital, non?   
Docteur: Oui vous savez raison. Comment vous appelez vous?   
Tess (reflechit pendant un moment puis murmura): Je ne sais pas. 

Une infirmiere entre. Le docteur s'approche d'elle. 

Docteur: C'est bien ce que je pensais elle souffre d'une amnesie.   
Infirmiere: Elle sera permanente?   
Docteur: Je ne sais pas encore.   
Infirmiere: Peut-etre que si des gens de son passe viennent la voir, ca lui rappellera des souvenirs.   
Docteur: C'est problable...   
Infirmiere: Nous avons des traces de son passage dans plusieurs villes mais je crois que c'est a Roswell ou elle est restee le plus longtemps. Dois-je contacte des gens la-bas?   
Docteur: Je crois que ce sera necessaire, faites les venir de toute urgence. 

_Retour a Roswell:_

Alex la regardait et fut frapper par sa beaute: ses yeux fonces, ses courts cheveux bruns, ca lui allait meme mieu que les cheveux blonds, elle etait encore plus belle que quand il se l'imaginait.   
Ils reprirent la parole en meme temps. 

Alex/Isabel: Je ne savais pas que tu faisais du jogging? 

Ils eclaterent de rire, ca faisait du bien.   
Il se leva et l'aida a se lever. 

Isabel: Alors?   
Alex: Alors quoi?   
Isabel: Tu cours souvent?   
Alex: Ouais, tout les samedi matin et toi?   
Isabel: Ca m'arrive souvent mais normalement je vais pas dans ce parc.   
Alex: Concours de circonstances...   
Isabel: Peut-etre. 

Alex fut tout d'un coup, gene. Il regarda autre part. Elle aussi. 

Isabel: Je vais y aller.   
Alex: Attends.... 

Il la prit par le bras et l'embrassa. La connection se fit tout de suite. 

**Flash:**

_*_Dans la chambre d'Alex* 

Maria et Alex sont sur le lit, Maria est appuye contre le mur. 

Maria: Brr, je pige plus rien!   
Alex: Je fais de mon mieu pourtant.   
Maria: Je sais ce n'est pas ta faute. (elle sourit) J'ai mal dans le cou. 

Alex s'approche d'elle et lui masse la nuque. 

Maria: Merci. 

Tout d'un coup leurs bouches se rencontrent dans un baiser passionne. Maria commence a deshabille Alex tandis que celui-ci lui degraphe son soutient gorge. 

Maria: Mmm, Alex...   
Alex: Maria, on devrait, arrete...   
Maria: Jamais... 

_Flash de lumiere_

A distance, Alex regardait la scene et dit tout bas. 

Alex: Moi aussi, je t'aime, si tu savais a quel point! 

**Fin flash**

Leurs levres se separerent. 

Alex: Je suis desolee   
Isabel: J'ai jai vu, ce qui s'est passe avec Maria.   
Alex: Oh   
Isabel: C'est bizarre quand tu m'as embrasse, j'ai eu des flashs de ta memoire, avec ton point de vue. Et... Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu ne voulais rien me dire mais j'ai comprit. Tu as fait un betise et tu as eu peur de me blesser, c'est ca?   
Alex: Oui c'est ca. Tu dois m'en vouloir.   
Isabel: Non je ne t'en veux pas car quelqu'un m'a dit qu'un jour les betises n'etaient pas graves du moment qu'on en tire des conclusions (le serrant contre elle)   
Alex: C'etait moi ca... (il carressa ses cheveux)   
Isabel: Je t'aime Alex. 

Il la regarda sans comprendre, est-ce-que.... Elle l'aimait?! 

Alex: Je t'aime aussi, Isabel. 

Ils s'embrasserent.   
C'etait vraiment un samedi matin parfait! 

_Chez Mickael:_

Dring! 

Mickael ouvrit la porte. 

Mickael: Maria?   
Maria: J'avais besoins de te voir, tout de suite.   
Mickael: Entre... 

Maria s'appercut que Mickael etait deja habille et coiffe "ca ne lui ressemble pas". 

Maria: Tu es deja pret?   
Mickael: Je vais au lycee aujourd'hui.   
Maria: Ah c'est vrai, j'avais oublie.   
Mickael (presse): T'avais quelque chose a me dire.   
Maria: Oui, je voulais te dire que, que...   
Mickael: Je t'ecoute. 

Maria s'assoit sur le canape face a Mickael. 

Maria: Hier, je me suis conduite comme une vraie idiote, tu m'offrais ton amitier alors que c'etait moi qui etait en tort, et je l'ai refuse. Je ne sais meme pas pourquoi. (Mickael la regarda dans les yeux) Je crois que je me faisais des illusions, je croyais que tu allais te jeter dans mes bras en me disant que tu m'aimais (Mickael baissa la tete) Mais je n'avais pas le droit despere ca, car je ne le merite pas.   
Mickael: Ce n'est pas vrai....   
Maria: Laisse moi parler... Toute ma vie enfin depuis que je te connais, j'ai essaye que tu m'aimes mais peut-etre que tu n'es pas fait pour ca...   
Mickael: Maria... Je t'aime mais comme une amie comme une soeur, je t'ai toujours adore mais tu as raison, je ne suis pas fait pour toi.   
Maria: C'est bizarre mais je me sens soulagee. Ca a ete dure de le dire mais j'ai comme un enorme poid qui s'en va. 

Mickael se leva et la prit dans ses bras. 

Mickael: Ca a ete dure pour moi aussi, j'ai essaye de te le faire comprendre mais quand je voyais dans tes yeux tant d'amour, je n'y arrivais pas. Mais Maria ce qui est sure, en tout cas c'est que je t'aime et ca pour toujours, tu pourras toujours compte sur moi, mais comme un ami.   
Maria: Alors tu sera mon meilleur ami.   
Mickael: Tu es une fille geniale Maria, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aime et que t'aimeras aussi.   
Maria: Toi aussi. 

Ils se separerent. 

Mickael: Je dois aller en cour. (prenant son sac)   
Maria: Alors c'est finit entre nous?   
Mickael: Oui c'est finit.   
Maria: Laisse moi tu temps par contre pour etre moin jalouse (en souriant) Ca c'est un vilain defaut que j'ai du mal a chache.   
Mickael: T'inquietes tu n'auras pas l'occasion d'etre jalouse de moi.   
Maria: Si bien sur, si je te vois traine avec cette pauv' fille super canon qui s'appelle Lydia. 

Mickael rougit puis prit un air mysterieux, l'air de quelqu'un.... amoureux, vraiment amoureux. 

Maria: Toi tu ne me dis pas tout...   
Mickael: Maria, je dois y aller.   
Maria: Mickael!   
Mickael: Maria! 

Ils eclaterent de rire, c'etait un rire plein de chaleur, sans aucune ambiguite mais ils savaient aussi bien l'un comme l'autre que l'amour n'effacait jamais tout... 

Chez le sheriff: 

Dring!   
Kyle descendit en trompe de l'escalier. Il etait en train de s'habiller, un sac a la main, du deo dans l'autre. Il faillit se tomber.   
Dring! 

Kyle: Quelqu'un ne veut pas repondre au telephone. Lydia!Papa! 

Lydia descendit les escaliers a son tour. 

Lydia: Je vais au lycee.   
Kyle: Lydia soit chic reponds j'ai un rendez vous   
Lydia (avec un sourire hypocrite): Desolee. (elle claqua la porte derrire elle) 

Kyle decrocha finalement. 

Kyle: Allo?   
Personne: Bonjour, suis-je bien chez les Valenti.   
Kyle: Oui.   
Personne: Pourrais-je parler a Jim Valenti? 

Il posa une main sur le telephone et hurla. 

Kyle: Papa!!! (reprenant le telephone) Desolee mon pere est au travail. Avez-vous un message?   
Personne: Oui, connaisez-vous une personne du nom de Tess, Tess Harding? 

Kyle laissa tomber le telephone. 

_A Roswell High:_

*Bureau du directeur* 

Mickael etait deja assis en face du directeur quand Mickael entra dans la piece.   
Elle se retourna. Il portait un jean et une chemise bleu clair qui metait en valeur ses cheveux aux meches chatains clairs presque blonde, ils etaient coiffe en piquant, ses yeux ressortait encore plus aujourd'hui et etait presque gris clair, gris bleu. Elle le trouvait vraiment mignon, meme plus que mignon en fait... "Ce type est trop beau pour etre vrai!" 

Directeur: C'est maitenant que vous vous decidez a venir?   
Mickael: Je suis desolee je ne trouvais plus mes chaussures, mon chien a du les manger.   
Directeur: Tres drole Guerin, asseyez-vous. 

Il s'assit a cote de Lydia, il fut etonne de la trouve la.   
Elle etait sublime comme d'habitude, ses cheveux bruns dores etait raidit et encore plus brillant que d'habitude, ses yeux bleu marine etait comme d'habitude paillete de toutes petits point dores et argents. Elle portait un jean taille basse avec un grosse ceinture et un petit haut noir tres court qui laissait entrevoir son nombril. "Cette fille est trop belle pour etre vraie!" 

Directeur: Vous connaissez?   
Mickael: Un peu... 

Lydia hocha la tete. 

Directeur: Bon... alors voila la liste des taches a faire. Vous allez commencer par les toilletes Lydia fille, Mickael garcon. Puis vous allez faire la cantine et les couloirs en entiers ensemble et apres vous irez en classe de maths et vous me redigerez un dissertation sur ce magnifique samedi et vous parterez que a 7h00 meme si vous avez deja finit votre redaction depuis longtemps. Attention je vous surveille, je ne veux qu'aucun de vous s'echappe de ce lycee avant 7h00 c'est bien compris?   
Lydia/Mickael: Ouais   
Directeur: Oui. 

Ils sortirent tout d'eux de la classe. 

Directeur: Attendez voila les sauts, les balais et tout le reste. 

Lydia: On prend les toilettes en premier.   
Mickael: Ouais.   
Lydia: Ok 

Elle entra dans les toillettes avec sauts, balais et tout le reste.   
De son cote Mickael fit pareille. 

Lydia passa la main sur le mur, toute la salete s'en alla et le carrelage du mur redevint brillant comme dans les pubs de produit anti calacaire.   
Mickael passa sa main et fit de meme. 

Au bout de 2 minutes, ils sortirent chacuns de leurs toillettes. Et se rentrerent dedans. 

Mickael: Deja finit!   
Lydia: Toi aussi?   
Mickael: Ouais...   
Lydia: On doit faire quoi maintenant? 

Elle s'appuya sur le mur et prit un chewingum. 

Lydia: T'en veux un?   
Mickael: Ouais. 

Elle lui en passa un. 

Mickael: Cantine ou couloir?   
Lydia: Cantine.   
Mickael: Ok. 

*Cantine* 

Ils travaillerent en silence, n'osant pas parler, ni utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour aller plus vite.   
Au bout d'un moment, il parla. 

Mickael: Pourquoi es-tu la aujourd'hui?   
Lydia: Et toi?   
Mickael: T'evites toujours de repondre aux questions?   
Lydia: Les reponses sont importantes quand la question coresspond a la reponse qu'on veut.   
Mickael (enerve par son attitude): Ouais, t'as pas envie de repondre. 

Mickael se retourna vers son sol a lave mais Lydia continua de le fixer. 

Lydia: Et toi?   
Mickael (il passa la main dans ses cheveux et mit ses mains sur ses hanches, prenant une voix feminine): Ca ne te regarde pas! 

Elle eut l'air blessee. Elle regarda le sol et se remit a son travail.   
Mickael etait surpris, pourquoi le prenait-elle si mal? Il n'avait rien dit de terrible. 

Mickael: J'ai seche trop de court l'annee derniere.   
Lydia: Ah...   
Mickael: Et toi?   
Lydia: Tu ne t'en doutes pas? 

Il s'assit sur la table. 

Mickael: Non...   
Lydia: Ah ouais... (sachant qu'il mentait)   
Mickael: Tu veux dire les rumeurs de couloirs? Je ne les ecoute pas. 

Lydia fit un petit rire. 

Mickael: La plupart du temps ces des conneries.   
Lydia (soupira): Pas celles a mon sujet. 

Elle se remit au travail. 

Mickael: T'as vraiment fait ces crimes?   
Lydia: Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.   
Mickael: Peut-etre que ca t'aidera.   
Lydia: Non ca ne m'aidera pas! 

Mickael la prit par le bras, la forca a se retourner et la forca a le regarder dans les yeux. La touchant pour la premiere fois. Sa peau etait douce comme il l'avait espere mais sous ses doigts ca faisait comme des decharges electrique. Il la serrait fort, faisant rougir sa peau dore.   
Tout d'un coup la foudre retentit, illuminant la piece, la pluie tomba comme un deluge.   
Ils ne se lachaient pas des yeux. 

Lydia: T'as deja tue quelqu'un Mickael?   
Mickael: Oui.   
Lydia: Tu le regrettes?   
Mickael: Oui.   
Lydia: Tu devais le tue?   
Mickael: Oui.   
Lydia: Et tu le regrettes?   
Mickael: Oui.   
Lydia: J'ai tue des gens, des gens que je devait tue mais tu vois contrairement a toi je ne le regrette pas, je l'ai meme fait avec beaucoup de plaisir. 

Mickael la lacha. Un eclair tomba a cote de la fenetre, les eclairant. Les cheveux de Lydia etait presque bleu l'espace d'une minute, sa peau bleu clair elle aussi. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, il n'y avait aucunes emotions dedans.   
Puis le charme se brisa.   
Ils se remirent au travail.   
Soudain, elle s'arreta et le regarda franchement. 

Lydia: Tu dois me prendre pour un monstre...   
Mickael: Non... 

Lydia fut presque soulagee, elle ne le supporterait pas. L'expression sur le visage de Mickael se metamorphosa en tristesse puis il murmura. 

Mickael: Tu me decois, c'est tout. 

Lydia en fut estomaquee. Ses yeux la piquaient, sa faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleure.   
Elle essuya la table, une larme tomba sur la table.   
Elle sortit de la salle, en claquant la porte. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleure. Non! Ca jamais!   
Mickael ne savait pas quoi dire. Pourquoi ce qu'il pensait la touchait autant?   
Il devait la retrouve. 

_Au Crashdown:_

Dring! 

Liz decrocha le combine. 

Liz: Allo?   
Personne: Bonjour, pourrais-je parler a Liz Parker?   
Liz: C'est elle meme.   
Personne: Une jeune fille blonde venait souvent a votre cafe...   
Liz (coupant la parole): Le cafe de mon pere.   
Personne: Desolee. Vous vous rappelez de cette fille   
Liz: Vous savez, je vois beaucoup de gens passes ici...   
Personne: Elle s'appellait Tess. 

Elle laissa tomber le combine.   
Max sortit de la cuisine. 

Max: Liz ca va?   
Liz (bleme): Tess... 

Max prit le combine. 

Max: Allo?   
Personne: Pourrais-je parle a Liz Parker?   
Max: Elle ne peut pas pour l'instant.   
Personne: Vous etez un ami a Liz? Vous avez le meme age?   
Max: Oui, j'ai le meme age qu'elle.   
Personne: Connaisez vous Tess Harding?   
Max: Oh mon dieu... Qu'est-ce-qui se passe? 

_Chez les Withman:_

Alex et Isabel sont en train de s'embrasser. 

Isabel: Je t'aime, je t'aime   
Alex: Je t'aime aussi. 

Il l'embrassent dans le cou puis elle lui enleve sa chemise. 

Dring! 

Alex: Je dois repondre au telephone (en embrassant Izzy)   
Isabel: T'as le temps...   
Alex: Attends une seconde. 

Dring! 

Alex: Allo?   
Max: C'est Max.   
Alex: Ca va?   
Max: T'as vu ma soeur?   
Alex: Elle est avec moi (Isabel couchee sur le lit, le regarde interrogateur)   
Max: Bien, c'est bien, reunion generale dans deux heures.   
Alex: On y sera 

Ils raccrocherent. 

Alex: C'etait ton frere.   
Isabel: Il voulait quoi?   
Alex: On a un reunion generale dans deux heures   
Isabel: Zut... (ralant)   
Alex: T'inquietes ma Izzy, on a largement le temps de faire ce qu'on veut en deux heures. 

Elle lui sourit et le prend par la taille, l'embrassant encore. 

_Au Crashdown Cafe:_

Max raccrocha. Liz etait assis a une table du Crashdown, elle mangeaient un de ses ongles, stressee. 

Max: Il etait avec Isabel, ils viennent.   
Liz: Et Mickael?   
Max: Je n'ai aucun moyen de le joindre sauf son pager mais je ne penses pas qu'il l'ai sur lui.   
Liz: Et les Valenti?   
Max: Ils viennent dans deux heures. Il faut prevenir Maria.   
Liz: Je l'appelle mais elle a une audition aujourd'hui.   
Max: Non, je l'appelle.   
Liz: Non, je l'appelle. 

Liz composa le numero mais Max raccrocha le combine. 

Max: Meme si Tess revient dans nos vies, je ne te quitterai plus jamais Liz parceque je n'aime que toi.   
Liz: Moi aussi, Max. 

Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. 

Dans un bar en ville: 

On est dans un bar, plein de fumee, un de ces bars de decouvreurs de talents. Sur le mur on voit une affiche.   
  


Decouvreur de talent   
Journee d'essaie   
Pour jeune de 16-20, seulement   
Producteur present   
Ps: N'emmenez pas de visiteurs

Un homme est assit au fond, des papiers a la main. La quarantaine peut-etre, les cheveux deja gris et des yeux noirs brillants. Il sourit 

Homme: Suivante, Maria DeLuca. 

Maria monta sur la scene et prit le micro. 

Maria: J'interprete "Hunter" de Dido, j'ai l'accompagnement musicale en CD.   
Homme: Tres bien, mettez le. 

La musique commence. Maria se dirige vers le micro et chante... 

**With one light on in one room, I know you're up when I get home**   
**With one small step upon the stair, I know your look when I get back**

_A Roswell High:_

Mickael courait; cherchant partout Lydia. "Mais ou est-elle!" 

Mickael(criant): Lydia. 

Tout d'un coup, il la vut a travers une fenetre, elle etait dans la cours, elle courait vers la sortie.   
Mickael courait apres elle, dans la cour maintenant. La pluie elle aussi se dechainait, son t-shirt lui collait a la peau. 

Mickael: Lydia attends! 

"Rattrape moi si tu peux" pensa-t'elle. En courrant encore plus vite.   
"Ah! Tu veux joue a ce jeu?", pensa-t'il. Il augmenta sa vitesse. 

Ils etaient tout les deux aussi rapide, leur pouvoirs leur permettant de repousser les limites.   
Autour d'eux les elements se dechenaient, le ciel crachait des eclairs et illuminait le ciel, il pleuvait comme il n'avait jamais plu a Roswell. 

Elle etait rapide mais il etait encore plus. Il la rattrapa et lui sauta dessus, la faisant tomber au sol. Elle poussa un cri de surprise. Ils roulerent ensemble dans l'herbe mouillee. Il coinca son corps entre ses jambes.   
Leurs regards se croiserent mais c'etait loin d'etre de la haine plutot du desir et aussi de la colere... 

Lydia: Pourquoi es-tu si entete!   
Mickael: Pourquoi es-tu si susceptible!   
Lydia (hurlant): Pourquoi me parles tu! Je suis mechante! 

Il fut tellement etonne qu'il la lacha, elle renversa la position, elle lui cloua les epaules contre l'herbe. De l'eau lui degoulinait du visage. Il la regarda la trouvant si belle. "De tout ce qui m'a ete donne de voir elle est la plus belle chose au monde!".   
Elle lui tambourinait le torse, de Mickael, de coup de poing. 

Lydia: Je suis mechante! J'ai tue des gens! Je suis mechante!   
Mickael: Laisse moi t'aider! 

Mickael lui prit les poignets. 

Lydia (hurlant): Et pourquoi le ferais-tu?!   
Mickael (hurlant plus fort qu'elle): Parceque je t'aime Lydia! 

Le visage de Lydia se decomposa tout comme celui de Mickael. Il se l'etait enfin avoue, toutes ces choses etaient restes en lui mais il n'en pouvait plus. Mickael renversa la position et degagea les cheveux de Lydia, de son visage. 

Lydia: D'accord (murmura t'elle) 

Ses levres delicieuse touchait la peau de Mickael.   
Ils eurent une impression de trance lorceque leurs visages se rapprocherent, il posa ses levres sur les siennes, c'etait parfait, esquis.   
Mickael la serra plus fort contre lui. Son coeur allait expose. 

_Flash de lumiere (bruit de pluie et d'eclair)_

Maria chante: 

**Wants to be a hunter again, want to see the world alone again**   
**To take a chance on life again, so let me go**   
**Wants to be a hunter again, want to see the world alone again**   
**To take a chance on life again, so let me go, let me leave.**

_Flash de lumiere_

L'eau perlent a la fenetre 

Isabel embrasse Alex, ils sont dans le lit. 

_Flash de lumiere (bruit d'eclair)_

**Wants to be a hunter again, want to see the world alone again**   
**To take a chance on life again, so let me go**

_Flash de lumiere_

Max et Liz s'embrassent passionement. 

Max: Rien ne changera Liz, je te le promet.   
Liz: Chut.... 

_Flash de lumiere (bruit d'eclair de pluie)_

**Wants to be a hunter again, want to see the world alone again**   
**To take a chance on life again, so let me go**   
**Wants to be a hunter again, want to see the world alone again**   
**To take a chance on life again, so let me go, let me leave.**

_Flash de lumiere_

Mickael embrasse Lydia, dans toute sa vie, il l'avait cherche et maintenant il l'avait trouve. Il avait trouve l'amour. 

_Flash de lumiere (bruit d'eclair)_

**Wants to be a hunter again, want to see the world alone again**   
**To take a chance on life again, so let me gooooooooooooo.**

Maria finit sa chanson, le producteur se leva. 

Homme: C'etait magnifique mademoiselle.   
Maria: Merci   
Homme: On redige quand les contrats? 

Maria eclata de rire. Des yeux remplient de bonheur, elle n'avait pas trouve le grand amour mais elle avait trouve sa vocation. 

_Dehors_

Mickael et Lydia sont a l'abris dans une cabane. Une cabane de chasseur. Lydia est assit sur le lit, elle se rechauffe. 

Mickael: Tu as froid. 

Il lui passa une couverture trouve dans la canbane.   
Et serra Lydia dans ses bras. 

Lydia: Mickael...   
Mickael: Quoi?   
Lydia: Tu, tu es la seule personne a m'avoir dit qu'il m'aimait...   
Mickael (sourit): Je t'aime Lydia mais je ne te fais pas confiance.   
Lydia: Je sais.   
Mickael: Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la verite?   
Lydia: Parceque...   
Mickael: Tu ne me fais pas confiance?   
Lydia: Ce n'est pas ca...   
Mickael (enerve): Alors c'est quoi? 

Elle se leva et regarda par la fenetre il pleuvait encore. 

Lydia: Tes amis t'appellent tu devrais aller les voir, quelqu'un est revenu. Ils ont besoins de toi. 

Mickael la regarda et sortit.   
Lydia baissa la tete. 

Lydia: Je t'aime aussi... 

_Au Crashdown cafe (un quart plus tard):_

Mickael poussa la porte. Tout le monde etait reunit Liz, Max, Isabel, Alex, Maria, Kyle. 

Mickael: Que se passe t'il?   
Maria (designant Max et liz): Il n'ont rien voulu dire.   
Mickael: Dites maintenant que je suis la.(il s'assit a la droite de Maria)   
Max: Un hopital de la region a appele...   
Isabel: Et?   
Max: Tess est de retour.   
Isabel, Alex, Maria et Mickael: Hein?   
Liz: Elle a ete retourve en plein desert.   
Kyle: Ils ont appele chez nous deja, mon pere est a son chevet.   
Isabel: Mais... Comment? Pourquoi? Que s'est il passe?   
Liz: Trois exellentes questions. La seule chose qu'on sait c'est quelle est vivante.   
Max: Et elle est, elle est amnesique.... 

To Be Continued.... 


	4. Like You

Titre: One of them 

Auteur: Maulino Noémie alias Lila 

Adresse e-mail: maulinoemie@hotmail.com 

Note de l'auteur: Cette fic se passe dans la saison 3 sauf que:   
*Alex est en vie mais il ne sort pas avec Isabel, enfin pas vraiment   
*Tess est repartie sur sa planète mais il n'y a pas l'histoire avec le bébé   
*Max/Liz se sont remis ensemble   
*Maria/Mickael sont plus ou moins ensemble   
*Ils sont encore au lycée.   
Desolée pour les accents, je n'ai pas pu tous les mettre. 

Resume: Il y a une nouvelle en ville, avec un passe plus qu'étrange derriere elle. 

Droits Divers: Rien ne m'appartient sauf le personnage de Lydia Werner.   


* * *

3° Partie: "Like You"

Maria, Max et Liz sont dans une voiture decapotable, roulant a toute vitesse. Maria accoudee a la fenetre regarde le paysage, ennuyee. 

Maria: Desert, desert, desert, desert... Meme le paysage est ennuyant! (Max et Liz lui lancerent un regard assassin)   
Quoi? C'est vrai! Tout est ennuyant ici, en plus je n'ai meme pas mon petit Mickael pour l'embeter.   
Max: Je me demande pourquoi il est reste a Roswell?   
Maria: Je ne veux pas savoir, moi, surtout si ca a un rapport quelconque avec Lydia.   
Liz: Lydia, la nouvelle?   
Maria: Elle va pas etre nouvelle toute l'annee, quand meme!   
Liz: De toute maniere je ne crois pas que c'est necessaire pour Mickael d'etre la...   
Max: C'est vrai, Tess n'a pas besoins de voir toutes la planete terre defiler!   
Liz: Sinon ca va lui faire un choque...   
Maria: Je vous comprend pas tout le deux, apres tout ce que Tess a fait!   
Liz/Max: Que veux-tu on est trop gentil! 

Ils eclaterent de rire. 

_Voiture de Kyle:_

Kyle: Vous ne pouvez pas arreter de vous embrasser 5 secondes!   
Isabel (remettant sa bretelle de soutient gorge): T'as dit quelque chose Kyle?   
Kyle: Je vous preferais separe!   
Alex: Moi pas! 

Isabel enjamba la banquette et s'assit a cote Kyle. 

Isabel: Je peux mettre de la musique Kylichounet?   
Kyle: Kylichounet?   
Alex (pouffant de rire): Ca te va super bien...   
Kyle: Je vais te tuer Evans (Isabel lui tira la langue) Toi aussi Withman!   
Isabel: Quand tu veux Kylichounet! 

Un autre fou rire eclata. Kyle prit sa tete des mauvais jours, faisant semblant d'etre vexer. 

Isabel: Pourquoi tu ralentis?   
Kyle: Je ne sais pas, Max s'est arrete.   
Alex (ouvrant sa fenetre): Oh, oh il y a un accident...   
Isabel: Quoi? 

Les deux voitures s'arreterent. 

Isabel (s'approchant de la scene): Que se passe t'il?   
Max: J'en sais rien.... 

On voit une voiture toute ecraboullee et retournee. L'ambulance est deja la. Un homme transporte le corps du chauffeur, macule de sang vers la banquette de l'ambulance ou il essaye de lui prendre le poul. 

Homme: Je n'ai plus de poul.   
Homme 2: Ca ne sert a rien d'essayer, il mort depuis 2heures deja (remarquand les jeunes) Que faites vous la?   
Max: Euhh, rien on s'en allait.   
Homme 2: Vous le connaissiez?   
Kyle: Non. 

Les autres secouerent la tete sauf Alex. 

Alex (bredouillant): Est-ce-que je, je peux le voir?   
Homme 2: Vous le connaisez?   
Alex: Peut-etre... 

Alex posa sa main sur la poitrine de l'homme et eut comme des flashs. 

_/Flash/ _Une homme d'une quarantaine d'annee a une glace a la main, la boule tombe /_Flash/ _Il essaye de reprendre la boule tombee _/Flash/ _Quand il releve la tete, la voiture devie et s'enfonce dans le foncee /_Flash/ _La voiture se retourne /_Flash/ _Du sang est projete contre la fenetre 

Homme 2: Vous le connaisez?   
Alex: Euhh non, j'ai cru... C'est quoi la cause de l'accident?   
Homme1: Une stupide boule de glace qui est tombee par terre. Je crois que quand il a releve la tete s'etait trop tard, il n'a pas reussit a reprendre le controle de la voiture. 

Le groupe s'en va, san rien dire. 

Isabel (murmurant a Alex): Qu'est-ce-qui t'a prit?   
Alex (confut): Je ne sais pas, j'ai comme sentit que je devais le faire...   
Isabel: Il s'est passe quelque chose.... quand tu l'as touche?   
Alex (hesitant): Non il ne s'est rien passe... 

Alex se retourna une derniere fois. 

Homme 1: Je pronnonce le deces?   
Homme 2: Oui faites, je contacte l'hopital pour sa famille.   
  
  


GENERIQUE 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lydia regarde un grand lac, l'eau est d'un rouge profond comme grenat. Ses cheveux dores vollent dans la brise legere qui vient de se lever. Une larme coule sur sa joue. Elle prend sa flute et s'apprete a jouer une derniere note pour que le soleil se couche.   
On entend des pas... 

Lydia: Mickael...   
Mickael: Je t'ai cherche partout ou etais-tu?   
Lydia: Je m'en vais. 

Mickael la regarde, sans comprendre, avant de sourire. Il lui caresse le visage, essuyant la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. 

Mickael: C'est pas bien de faire des blagues comme ca...   
Lydia: Je ne plaisente pas, je m'en vais. 

Instinctivement, Mickael s'ecarte. 

Mickael: Je ne comprend pas...   
Lydia: C'est Tess, elle m'envoit sur le front. 

Un long silence. 

Lydia: Elle sais pour nous 

Mickael blemit. 

Mickael: Mais....   
Lydia: Je pars demain   
Mickael: Ce n'est pas possible! Il faut faire quelque chose! Je vais aller parler a Max... je trouverais bien un moyen!   
Lydia: Arrete...   
Mickael: Arrete quoi? Arrete de me battre, arrete de t'aimer?!   
Lydia: Ca sert plus a rien, je pars.   
Mickael: Tu sais bien que tu mourras...   
Lydia: Si je reste c'est toi qui mourras car les heritiers ne seront pas reunis.   
Mickael: Mais je m'en fous!   
Lydia: Moi pas! Si des gens meurent a cause de moi, si ton peuple, mon peuple meurt a cause de moi, je ne me la pardonnerai jamais!   
Mickael: Si je meurs d'amour, les heritiers ne seront pas reunis...   
Lydia: Tu ne feras pas ca!   
Mickael: Ah oui, tu crois ca?   
Lydia: Tu aimes trop ta famille pour ca et tu t'aimes trop...   
Mickael: Tu me traites d'egoiste?   
Lydia: Non, oui, oh! (soupirant) Mickael, je veux arreter cette discussion. 

Elle se retourne et va pour s'en aller. 

Mickael: Tu ne me diras pas aurevoir? 

Lydia s'en va, sans se retourner. 

Mickael se reveilla. 

_A l'hopital:_

Le groupe d'ami entra dans l'hopital. 

Maria: Grrr, je suis stressee!   
Liz: Moi aussi...   
Alex: Max tu passes en premier.   
Max: Pourquoi?   
Isabel: Parceque c'est toi qui as eu, euh, le plus d'affinites avec elle... 

Le docteur s'approcha du groupe. 

Docteur: Bonjour je m'appelle Stephane Zhen, je m'occupe de Tess Harding.   
Le groupe: Bonjour.   
Docteur: Je trouve ca tres bien de votre part d'etre venu. 

Ils avancerent vers la chambre. 

Docteur: Melle Harding a ete trouve dans le desert aux alentours de Roswell. 

Le sheriff Valenti se precipita vers eux. 

Kyle: Papa!   
Sheriff: Vous etes tous venu, j'en suis heureux. Ou est Mickael?   
Isabel: Il viendra plus tard.   
Liz: Tess, vous l'avez vu?   
Sheriff: Oui, je l'ai vu.... Elle est dans un bien moche etat.   
Docteur: C'est vrai elle a de nombreuses plaies et autres, mais nous avons remarque une nette amelioration depuis une semaine. Cette jeune fille a un systeme immunitaire hors du commun.   
Max: Elle se rappelle de quelque chose?   
Docteur: Euhh, elle se rappelle de son passe jusqu'a l'age de 12 ans. D'ailleurs, elle dit des choses bizarres sur des extraterrestres.   
Le groupe (en meme temps): C'est normal!   
Sheriff: Elle a toujours ete comme ca.   
Docteur: De toute maniere, ce n'est pas grave du moment qu'on voit qu'elle se rappelle de chose importante comme son anniversaire ou des choses comme ca. Par contre, elle a un drole de comportement pendant ses reves elle crie toujours les meme choses "Je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs". (Le groupe se regarde) Nous avons consulte un psycologue il dit que c'est du au choc. 

Le groupe s'arreta devant une chambre. 

Docteur: C'est la, je vous laisse avec elle. Ne restez pas trop longtemps et evitez de lui poser des questions embarassantes. 

Ils entrerent tous dans la chambre sauf le sheriff. 

Sheriff: Je reste dehors. 

Tess est de dos, dans une chaise roulante, elle regarde par la fenetre. 

Max: Tess... 

Elle se retourne. Son visage est recouvert d'egratignures et bleue encore. Ses levres sont abimes. Mais le pire est une grande cicatrice encore purulente qui lui traverse la joue.   
Le groupe palit mais ne veut pas montrer son horreur devant leur amie (note de l'auteur: Pas vraiment amie mais bon...) Kyle essaye de resiste a son desir de l'enlacer et de la recouvrir de baiser, la considerant toujours comme sa soeur malgre tout. 

Tess: Je ne suis pas belle a voir n'est-ce-pas? 

Les autres se turent, ne savant pas quoi repondre. 

Max: Tu,tu nous reconnais?   
Tess: Non   
Max: Moi c'est Max (se retournant vers ses amis et les designant un a un) Isabel, Maria, Kyle, Liz et   
Tess: Alex. 

Le groupe la regarda incredule. 

Tess (souriant): Je me rappelle. Isabel et toi vous etes frere et soeur non? (Max hocha de la tete) Et moi j'ai habite avec Kyle, Liz et Maria sont meilleures amies. Et....et Mickael?   
Isabel: Il n'a pas pu venir.   
Tess (hoche de ta la tete): Ca ressemble a Mickael. 

Les autres etoufferent un rire. 

Tess: Vous pourrez peut-etre m'expliquer qui je suis?   
Max: Tu es notre amie.   
Tess: Je voulais parler des reves extra-terrestre que j'ai?   
Max: Tu te rappelles de quoi?   
Tess: De Nasedo, d'une planete lointaine.   
Isabel:Tu sais que tu es une...   
Tess: Oui, je l'etais mais je n'en suis plus une   
Maria: Hein?   
Tess: Je n'ai plus de pouvoirs. 

_Roswell, dehors:_

Mickael marcha en direction du parc de Roswell, c'est vrai il y en avait plusieurs a Roswell mais le mieux etait celui la. L'ete des gens se reposait sous les arbres, on voyait des couples s'embrasser, se tenir la main, l'annee derniere le commite des eleves avaient fait installe tes tables de picnic et de jeu d'echec. Bref c'etait un tres joli parc.   
Mickael aimait venir la, c'est Maria qui lui avait fait decouvrir cet endroit. Maria....   
Soudain il appercut Lydia.   
Assise sur un banc, un cahier pose sur ses genoux, elle griffonnait quelques mots. Ellle n'avait pas remarque sa presence.   
"Il faut que je lui parle".   
Il marcha jusqu'a elle d'un pas tres decide.   
Il se tenait desormais devant elle. Elle ne cilla pas et sans meme le regarder elle lui dit:   
"Je t'attendais. Viens."   
Elle se leva et rammassa ses affaires avant de le prendre par la main. Ce fut comment une decharge electrique. Leurs regards se croiserent.   
"Je dois te parler" dit Mickael dans un murmure.   
"Viens..." 

_Hopital:_

Cela faisait presque 3 heures que le groupe bavardait avec leur amie qui avait retrouve vite beaucoup de souvenirs. 

Tess: Je me rappelle, quand on est parti tous ensemble a Las Vegas pour depenser l'argent de Mickael! 

Ils eclaterent tous de rire, oubliant momentanement tout ce que Tess leur avait fait. Le livre des extra-terrestres. Seul, Alex, ne riait pas, ou tres peu. Lui n'oubliait pas, Tess l'avait panipule et avait faillit le tue. 

Tess: Je dois vous parler de quelque chose (le silence se fit) quand on m'a retrouve dans le desert, j'etait inconsciente ou comme dans un demi-sommeil, je revais sans cesse, non-stop. J'ai eu des flashs. Tres revelateur. Je crois qu'on a en fait mal traduit le livre des extra-terrestre (Alex releva la tete) Je crois qu'il y a deux facons de le traduire, une qui nous donne les informations sur nous et l'autre sur la facon de se battre contre les autres extra-terrestres. 

Le groupe devisagea la jeune fille. 

Tess: Mais je crois que c'est dangereux de le traduire de cette facon, surtout si ca tombe dans les mains de nos ennemies surtout Khivar. 

Le groupe eut l'air rassurer. Sauf Alex. 

_A Roswell:_

Ca faisait pres d'une heure que Lydia et Mickael marchait en silence. 

Mickael: T'es sure de savoir ou tu vas?   
Lydia: Viens. 

Il marchait dans le desert. Mickael transpirait et Lydia aussi, meme si elle avait l'air de rien en avoir a faire.   
"Cette fille est tres belle et tres attirante et tres tout ce qu'on veut, mais elle m'enerve beaucoup aussi car si son projet se resume a me laisser planter au milieu du desert, je la tue." 

Soudain un gros rocher se detacha du ciel incroyablement bleu.   
Lydia se dirigea vers celui-ci.   
Une fente ou une a deux personnes pouvaient passe aisement etait dans le rocher. 

Lydia: Viens... 

Ils entrerent dans le rocher, de l'eau ruissellait sur les murs et il y faisait tres chaud. Elle prit la main de Mickael et l'entraina a travers une autre fente.   
Ils parcoururent un long chemin a travers le rocher. Il appercut une lumiere au bout.   
Lydia se tourna vers lui et sourit. Un vrai sourire.   
Il eut envie de l'embrasser, il la prit par le bras et lui deposa un doux baiser sur les levres, elle continua de sourire et accelera le pas.   
Un lumiere jaillit soudain, forte et incroyable lorcequ'ils sortirent finalement du long corridor de pierre.   
Un spectacle merveilleux s'offrait aux yeux de Mickael   
Et la il y avait un lac, vert scintillant comme une emeraude, une tres belle cascade tombait dedans. Les rochers formait comme un grand parasol naturel autour du lac, abritant du soleil. Pourtant a plusieurs endroit ce dernier reussisait a transpercer.   
Un epais sable blanc etincelant couvrait le sol comme de la neige.   
Le ciel bleu contrastait a merveille avec le rouge orange de la pierre et au vert du lac. 

Mickael: C'est magnifique.   
Lydia: J'ai decouvert cet endroit des mon arrivee... (elle reflechit) depuis toujours. (elle posa sa main sur la pierre rouge) Tu ne trouveras pas plus belle pierre, c'est un endroit completement extraordinnaire, un miracle de la nature. 

Mickael s'assit sur le sable chaud. 

Mickael: C'est superbe.   
Lydia: Tu es la deuxieme personne a venir ici. 

Mickael la prit par la main et l'embrassa un baiser doux et chaud. Elle s'allongea a cote de lui. Ces cheveux formant une couronne dore.   
Pendant un long moment ils ne parlerent pas. Puis Lydia se leva et commenca a se deshabiller, Mickael la regarda. Son corps etait simplement parfait... elle avait des formes tres feminines sans etre trop rondes, mince sans etre maigre, muscle sans etre tres costaud. Elle enleva son soutient gorge et sa culotte. Mickael retint sa respiration. Elle entra dans le lac. 

Mickael: Elle est bonne?   
Lydia: Delicieuse. Tu viens?   
Mickael: J'arrive 

Il se deshabilla a son tour. Lydia admira un instant le corps muscle et bronze de Mickael avant de replonger dans l'eau. Il plongea.   
Lydia s'approcha tout de suite de lui et l'embrassa. Puis elle disparut derriere lui, nageant comme une sirene. Meme si elle etait tres douee, Mickael etait meilleur nageur qu'elle et l'attrappa par la cheville avant de la couler. 

Lydia: C'est pas juste!   
Mickael: C'est pas juste que tu sois si belle.... 

Il l'embrassa encore une fois.   
Elle se mit a faire la planche et il en fit autant.   
Soudain Lydia fit un geste brusque essayant de se stabiliser mais bouscula Mickael. Leurs deux corps se retrouverent coller. Elle sentait la peau nue de Mickael contre elle. Une decharge electrique se fit. Lydia prit Mickael par la taille et l'embrassa longuement.   
Sans se quitter et tout en nageant ils se dirigerent vers le bord. 

_A l'hopital:_

Alex marchait dans les couloirs. Il n'arrivait pas a croire que toute le groupe soit si contente que Tess soit revenue. Elle les avait tous trahit. Et il sentait au fond de lui que ce n'etait pas finit. Il s'assit au bar/cafe de l'hopital et commenca faire claquer ses doigts sur le bord du bar. "Oh Mon Dieu!" C'etait la premiere fois qu'il refaisait ca. Est-ce-que Tess le manipulait encore? "Arrete de dire n'importe quoi!" 

*Dans la chambre de Tess* 

Ca faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle parlait avec Liz et Max, les autres etaient partit faire un tour en ville a l'exeption d'Alex qui errait dans les couloirs. 

Tess: Je me sens si coupable. Par rapport a vous deux et surtout par rapport a Alex.   
Liz: Essaye de lui parler   
Tess: T'as bien comment il reagissait et comment il me regardait, il y avait tant de haine dans ses yeux. Je ne peux rien faire pour l'apaiser.   
Max: Ce n'est pas de ta faute, cette histoire avec le livre, tu pensais faire bien. 

*Couloir* 

Alex errait toujours, tout d'un coup un medecin urgentiste le prit par le bras 

Medecin: Vous pouvez nous aidez?   
Alex: Oui bien sur...   
Medecin: Merci mille fois, tenez enfilez cette blouse (il lui passe une blouse) c'est juste pour maintenir la tete de ce patient. 

Alex decouvrit derriere le medecin, un homme sur un brancard, avec une minerve. Couvert de sang. 

Medecin: Lavez vos mains (il entrerent suivit d'infirmiere dans une salle) Les medecins sont en greve. (aux infiermiere) Vous avez ses papiers?   
Infirmiere: Oui.   
Medecin: Son nom?   
Infirmiere: Jonathan Creek   
Medecin: Prevenez sa famille (a Alex) Vous allez vous mettre la et tenir la tete du patient (Alex posa ses mains) Voila parfait! Vous avez penser a devenir medecin?   
Alex: Euh, pas vraiment...   
Medecin: Vous devriez. (aux infirmieres) Envoyez 10 de morphines... [pas sur de l'ecriture desolee] 

Alex se concentrait mais tout lui semblait loin, tout d'un coup une sorte de connection se fit. "Comme ce matin!" Cela fut sa derniere pensee coherente avant de sombrer dans des flashs. 

_/Flash/_ Un homme _/Flash/ _Il se dispute avec une femme _/Flash/ _Il sort de chez lui _/Fash/ _Un camion sort en trompe grillant le feu rouge _/Fash/ _Du sang _/Fash/_

Alex reprit connaissance. 

Medecin: C'est bon vous pouvez le lacher. Merci.   
Alex: Il va survivre? (regardant l'homme) 

Le medecin le regarda avant de baisser et secouer la tete. 

Medecin: Les blessures sont trop graves.   
Alex: Que, que s'est il passe?   
Infirmiere: Des temoins l'ont vu sortir de chez lui et se faire renverser par un camion. 

Alex avala difficilement. 

Medecin: Heure du deces 2h30. 

Il recouvrit le corps d'un drap. 

Medecin (serrant la main d'Alex): Merci beaucoup (Alex etait tout blanc) Vous devriez aller vous reposer...   
Alex: Ca ira... Merci, euh, derien. 

Alex s'en alla laissant le medecin confut par l'attitude du jeune homme. 

_A Roswell:_

Il l'embrassa encore. Ses levres etaient si douces. Mais la force de son etreinte n'avait rien de doux, plutot quelque chose de passionne. Son coeur battait de plaisir. Ils ne pensaient plus a rien. Leurs ames ne faisant plus qu'un.[Euh, si vous comprenez pas ce qui se passe c'est que vous n'avez pas l'age]   
Lydia le regarda et l'embrassa.   
Il la toucha et eut des flashs: 

*Flash* 

Ils montent en haut de la tour.   
Lydia ferme la fenetre.   
Mickael la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse doucement. 

Lydia: On ne devrait pas si quelq'un nous voyait, ca serait la mort.   
Mickael: C'est moi qui mourrais si je ne t'embrasse pas. 

Le baiser continue et s'intensifie. 

Lydia: Comment peux-tu m'aimer, moi, une vulgaire pretresse.   
Mickael: Tu n'es pas n'importe quelle pretresse, tu as les pouvoirs du soleil, personne ne les a, tu es la plus puissante pretresse. C'est toi qui commande au soleil de se lever et de se coucher le soir. Et meme sans ca tu es la femme la plus intelligente que je connaisse, ta peau est douce, tes cheveux dores comme un leve de soleil (se perdant dans sa contemplation) Je t'aime Lydia.   
Lydia: Moi aussi. 

*Flash fin* 

Il s'arreta tout d'un coup. Et la regarda.   
Elle se laissa glisser a cote de lui roulant sur le sable chaud.   
Puis elle se leva et alla se rincer dans le lac. Elle sortit au bout d'un moment et se rhabilla en doute hatte. Mickael s'etait deja rhabiller tout de suite.   
Elle prit son sac prete a s'en aller. 

Mickael: Tu ne vas pas partir comme ca!   
Lydia: Tu connais le chemin de retour.   
Mickael: Lydia, je ne sais pas si tu realises. On ne peut pas juste avoir une relation comme ca avec quelqu'un et ne pas en parler. 

Lydia le regarda avec un certain dedain.   
"Voila que j'agit comme Maria" pensa Mickael.   
Elle se rassit a cote de lui. 

Lydia: Bien, parlons.   
Mickael: Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Je crois que je te l'ai prouve. Mais je ne peux pas continuer a tout ignorer sur toi. Je ne te fais pas confiance. Et ca me rend dingue. Ces reves. Toi. Notre relation. Ces baisers.... (sa voix se brisa)   
Lydia: Ces reves?   
Mickael: Ne fait pas l'innocente, tu sais tres bien de quoi je parle. Toi, moi, les autres (dans un souffle) Antar.   
Lydia: Des reves... 

Elle sortit sa flute traversiere de son sac. 

Lydia (au bord des larmes): Je ne pensais pas que tu allais en avoir. Je l'aurais eviter si j'avais su.   
Mickael: La je comprend plus rien. Evitez quoi? Qui?   
Lydia: Toi. Je t'aurais eviter toi. J'aurais eviter de tomber amoureuse. Eviter que le passe se reproduise.   
Mickael: Amoureuse?   
Lydia: Je dois partir 

Elle se leva et prit son sac.   
Mais Mickael la fit basculer et elle se retrouva allonger sur lui. Son souffle chaud sur son visage, tout son corps frissonna. 

Mickael: Maintenant, tu vas tout m'expliquer. En commencant par qui tu es, vraiment?   
Lydia (le regardant dans les yeux, hesitant): Je suis comme toi. 

_A l'hopital:_

*Couloir* 

Alex etait assit sur un fauteuil de la salle d'attende les yeux dans le vide. Ca faisait maintenant deux fois que ca lui arrivait, il voyait l'accident, leur mort. Ca ne lui etait pas arrive depuis son... depuis son accident. Si Max ne l'avait pas sauve, il y serait mort a l'heure d'aujourd'hui. 

Max (Alex sursauta): Tess voudrait, euh, te parler. 

Alex blemit. Puis il se leva et suivit Max jusqu'a la chambre. 

*Chambre Tess* 

Tess etait couche dans son lit. Les yeux fermes.   
Alex alla s'assoir sur une chaise pres d'elle et la regarda, elle ouvrit les yeux. 

Tess: Alex...   
Alex (agressif): Tu as demande a me voir?   
Tess: Euh, oui.   
Alex: Je t'ecoute   
Tess: Je voulais m'excuser. Je suis desolee Alex. Je sais que ce ne changera rien mais quand meme.   
Alex (surprit): Je, je...   
Tess: Tu n'es pas oblige de parler. 

Tout d'un coup elle se leva. D'un geste de la main la fenetre se ferma ainsi que les volets et la serrure. 

Tess: Tu n'es meme pas obliger de respirer. 

Avec un sourire. Elle lui prit la main et dit. 

Tess: Je sais que tu as des droles de vision en ce moment, je sais a quoi s'est du. En me servant de toi pour traduire ce livre. Je t'ai laisse mes pouvoirs. Mes pouvoirs dorment en toi. Et je veux les recuperer. A n'importe quelle prix. Meme au prix de ta mort. Quand je les aurais recuperer, tu vas me traduire ce fichu bouquin et me trouver cette arme pour detruire les extra-terrestres. 

Alex ne parlait pas, il commenca a convulser. De la main de Tess sortait des flammes. Les yeux d'Alex devinrent blanc. Elle le controlait.   
Tess continua la connection jusqu'a que de sa main sortait des flammes bleues. 

Tess : J'ai mes pouvoirs! Merci Alex. Au fait je ne suis vraiment pas desolee de t'avoir utiliser. Mon voyage sur Antar etait formidable surtout la retrouvaille avec mon amant. Mais chut ne dit rien a tes amis... 

Elle le regarda avec des yeux de folle. 

Tess: Maintenant oublie. 

*Flash de lumiere* 

Tess etait couche dans son lit. Les yeux fermes.   
Alex alla s'assoir sur une chaise pres d'elle et la regarda, elle ouvrit les yeux. 

Tess: Alex...   
Alex (agressif): Tu as demande a me voir?   
Tess: Euh, oui.   
Alex: Je t'ecoute   
Tess: Je voulais m'excuser. Je suis desolee Alex. Je sais que ce ne changera rien mais quand meme.   
Alex (surprit): Je, je...   
Tess: Tu n'es pas oblige de parler.   
Alex: Je sais.   
Tess: Merci de m'avoir ecouter (avec une voix encore plus faible) Je me sens mal je dois me reposer. Peux-tu me laisser?   
Alex: Bien sur 

Alex se leva et serra la main a Tess. 

Tess: Prend soin de toi   
Alex (trouble): Merci. 

_A Roswell:_

Lydia: Ma mere m'a cache dans la soute du vaiseau dans un incubateur, comme vous. Je me suis reveillee un jour avant vous, perdue, je suis partie a la recherche de mes origines. A cote de moi, pres de l'incubateur, il y avait cette flute.(lui montrant la flute) Elle vient de ma mere (ses yeux brillaient de larmes) Enfin bon, j'ai grandit seule, a l'ecart de tout, je suis partie, j'ai fait le tour des Etats-Unis, vivant de tout et de rien. Ce long periple m'a ammene a ma perte. Je n'avais plus rien. J'ai eu de mauvaises frequentations et je me suis retrouvee en maison de redressement. C'est la d'ou je viens, tu comprends maintenant l'histoire avec le Sheriff. Je suis dangereuse.   
Mickael: Tu as tue des gens?   
Lydia: Oui.   
Mickael: Mais...   
Lydia: C'etait des skins.   
Mickael: Mais tu m'as dit....   
Lydia: Que voulais-tu que je te dise. "J'ai tue des skins, tu sais les trucs qui perdent leur peau, je les ai tue car il voulait ma mort et je ne le regrette pas"   
Mickael: T'aurais du me dire la verite depuis le debut.   
Lydia: Je le voulais mais je ne pouvais pas. La reine mere, celle que vous avez aussi eu en vision, m'est apparut le jour de mes 18 ans. Elle m'a apprit votre existence. Et m'a dit de vous proteger et surtout eviter que le passe de reproduise. C'est par exemple moi qui est a fait la Liz/ Max du futur.   
Mickael: Et les reves?   
Lydia: Tu n'aurais pas du en avoir, normalement quand je joue de la flute ca m'aide juste a moi de mes rappeler des souvenirs. je crois qu'une connection s'est faite entre nous car notre, car notre amour est encore la...   
Mickael: On etait destine a etre ensemble?   
Lydia: T'etais destine a etre avec Vilandra, mais nous sommes tombes amoureux.... 

Mickael la regarda. Amoureux? 

Mickael: Je t'aime toujours   
Lydia: Je t'aime aussi mais le passe ne doit...   
Mickael: Pas se reproduire... Tu sais pour Tess?   
Lydia: Je sais qu'elle en vit et je sais qu'elle n'est pas aussi innocente qu'elle veut le faire croire. Je sais aussi qu'Alex a bien traduit le livre et qu'elle est vraiment rentre sur Antar.   
Mickael: Ils sont en danger.   
Lydia: Je le crois.   
Mickael: On doit aller les prevenir.Tu dois m'aider.   
Lydia: Non car sinon...   
Mickael: Sinon quoi? 

Lydia ne dit rien et regarda le ciel. 

Mickael (insistant): Sinon quoi?   
Lydia: Sinon ca sera la fin... 

To Be Continued.... 

Reviewer pleassseee..... =) 


	5. Near The End

Titre: One of them 

Auteur: Maulino Noémie alias Lila 

Adresse e-mail: maulinoemie@hotmail.com 

Note de l'auteur: Cette fic se passe dans la saison 3 sauf que:   
*Alex est en vie mais il ne sort pas avec Isabel, enfin pas vraiment   
*Tess est repartie sur sa planète mais il n'y a pas l'histoire avec le bébé   
*Max/Liz se sont remis ensemble   
*Maria/Mickael sont plus ou moins ensemble   
*Ils sont encore au lycée.   
Desolée pour les accents, je n'ai pas pu tous les mettre.   
Euh dans la derniere partie j'ai marque 3° Partie: "LikeYou", vous avez surement compris que c'etait en fait 4° Partie. Sorry =)   
Merci a tout ceux qui m'encourage c'est vraiment sympa, continuez de reviewer ca fait chaud au coeur. 

Resume: Il y a une nouvelle en ville, avec un passe plus qu'étrange derriere elle. 

Droits Divers: Rien ne m'appartient sauf le personnage de Lydia Werner.   


* * *

5° Partie: Near the end

* * *

Dernierement dans Roswell:

Avec un sourire. Elle lui prit la main et dit. 

Tess: Je sais que tu as des droles de vision en ce moment, je sais a quoi s'est du. En me servant de toi pour traduire ce livre. Je t'ai laisse mes pouvoirs. Mes pouvoirs dorment en toi. Et je veux les recuperer. A n'importe quelle prix. Meme au prix de ta mort. Quand je les aurais recuperer, tu vas me traduire ce fichu bouquin et me trouver cette arme pour detruire les extra-terrestres. 

Mickael: Ils sont en danger.   
Lydia: Je le crois.   
Mickael: On doit aller les prevenir.Tu dois m'aider.   
Lydia: Non car sinon...   
Mickael: Sinon quoi? 

Lydia ne dit rien et regarda le ciel. 

Mickael (insistant): Sinon quoi?   
Lydia: Sinon ca sera la fin... 

* * *

_Hotel:_

*Chambre Isabel/Alex* 

Alex et Isabel sont dans une chambre d'hotel, ils s'embrassent passionement. Les mains d'Alex se balladant partout sur Isabel et vise-verca. 

Isabel (tout en l'embrassant): Elle t'a dit quoi Tess? 

Alex s'ecarta brusquement, son visage pal comme celui d'un mort. 

Alex: Elle voulait s'excuser.   
Isabel: Si elle croit que ca changera quelque chose...   
Alex: Isabel, je voulais te parler de quelque chose de curieux qui m'ai arrive.   
Isabel: Je t'ecoute. 

Alex se leva ne savant pas trop comment formuler ce qu'il allait lui apprendre. 

Alex: Ca fait plusieurs fois que je touche quelqu'un et que j'ai comme des flashs...   
Isabel: Tu veux dire comme Liz?   
Alex: Non sur des gens, euh, mort ou mourrant, j'ai des flashbacks de leur mort.   
Isabel (froncant les sourcils): Mais tu ne peux pas le verifier, si?   
Alex (soupirant): La derniere fois quand on a vu cet homme accidente   
Isabel: Sur le chemin?   
Alex: Oui. Celui sur le chemin. J'ai eu des flashs, j'ai vu un homme d'une quarantaine d'annee a une glace a la main, sa boule de glace tombe.Il essaye de reprendre la boule tombee et quand il releve la tete, la voiture devie et s'enfonce dans le foncee. La voiture se retourne et il y a du sang projete sur la fenetre. 

Isabel prit la main d'Alex et la serra. 

Alex: Quand j'ai demande aux ambulanciers ils nous ont dit que...   
Isabel: "Une stupide boule de glace qui est tombee par terre. Il n'a pas reussit a reprendre le controle de la voiture."   
Alex: Exactement.   
Isabel: Tu crois avoir des pouvoirs psy?   
Alex: Isa c'est pas drole!   
Isabel: C'est pas ca mais c'est que je crois que tu t'inquietes un peu trop... Tu as eu un accident quand Tess t'avait manipule la pensee, ca t'a beaucoup affaiblit. Pour toi cet accident etait vraiment un choc, peut-etre c'est du a ca.   
Alex: J'ai eu cet accident il y a plus de 6 mois!   
Isabel (prenant Alex dans ses bras): Alors peut-etre que Tess se rappelle ces souvenirs.   
Alex: Ouais... 

Il s'ecarta d'Isabel et commenca a tapoter sur la table, jouant avec ses doigts. 

Isabel s'approcha d'Alex et essaya de l'embrasser mais il la repoussa. 

Alex: Je vais faire un tour. 

Il claqua la porte de la chambre derriere lui. 

_A Roswell:_

Mickael tournait en rond dans son appartement. Il avait deja appele cinq fois Max mais il ne repondait pas. "Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle ne veut pas venir avec moi!" 

Toc, toc 

Mickael ouvrit la porte c'etait Lydia. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis hier. Il avait quitte le lac enerve par le "Sinon ce sera la fin" de Lydia. 

Lydia: Je ne te derange pas?   
Mickael: Si mais entre 

Lydia le suivit, il ferma la porte derriere lui. 

Mickael (sarcastique): Alors ma Gardienne bien aimee, t'as quelque chose a me dire?   
Lydia: Je me disais que tu aurais peut-etre besoins d'une arme pour vaincre Tess...   
Mickael (enerve): Ecoute Cherie, le groupe et moi on a fait beaucoup de chose sans ton aide "physique" et comme tu m'as explique tu ne veux pas nous aider, alors tes conseils de bataille tu te les gardes.   
Lydia: Mickael, fait pas l'entete!   
Mickael: A chaque vie une nouvelle insulte? Je trouvais "egoiste" beaucoup mieux!   
Lydia: Tu te conduis aussi en egoiste car tu ne veux pas de mes conseils! 

Ils se regarderent avec defit.   
Lydia jetta ce qu'elle avait dans les mains sur la table, cassant le vase. L'eau coula sur le tapis et les fleurs etaient eparpilles par terre.   
Elle se dirigea vers la porte 

Mickael: Je ne te reverrai plus n'est-ce-pas? 

Lydia s'en va, sans se retourner. 

_A l'hopital:_

Alex marche dans les couloirs. Ils sont tres peu eclaire, quelques lampes sont allumes mais toutes les portes sont fermes. Des infirmieres sont la mais on dirait des zombie. La piece tangue comme un bateau. Comme un aimant cet endroit l'avait attire.   
Chambre 725.   
Il ouvrit mecaniquement la porte   
Seul une bougie est allumee, elle vascille.   
Eclair.   
Il y a un ordinateur dans le coin de la piece.   
Assis devant un fenetre Tess regarde la pluie frappee aux carreaux. 

Tess (se retournant): Je t'attendais. 

Elle leve la main toujours de dos la porte derriere Alex se ferme et l'ordinateur s'allume. Comme un zombie Alex se dirige vers ce dernier. 

Tess: T'inquiete pas, c'est bientot finit, bientot j'aurais ce que je voudrais... 

Elle se retourne son horrible cicatrice lui barre le visage. 

Tess: Bientot tu seras mort... 

_A Roswell:_

Mickael s'asseya dans la voiture, il jetta ses affaires a cote de lui. Il mit la cle de contacte mais s'arrete.   
"Oh et puis merde!" Il se leva et ouvrit la porte de son appartement.   
Il fouilla partout puis s'agenouilla par terre "La!" Pele mele par terre entre les fleurs et les debris du vase il y avait ce que Lydia lui avait donne.   
C'etait recouvert d'un papier de soie. Dedans il y avait un drole de petit objet rectagulaire et pas tres large argente recouvert de pierre blanchatre et brillante. "C'est, c'est du granilite!"   
Il le tourna dans tout les sens mais malgre ses efforts il n'en voyait pas l'utilite. "C'est pour combattre Tess" lui avait assure Lydia.   
Il regarda sa montre. "Je n'ai pu le temps de lui parle, l'heure tourne!" 

_A l'hopital:_

Tess mit ses mains sur les tempes d'Alex, comme auparavant des flammes en sortirent. 

Tess: Je suis pressee traduit plus vite. 

_Hotel:_

"Je dois voir Max!" Maintenant ce qu'Alex lui avait dit ne la faisait plus rire du tout. Ces flashs il en avait deja eu, il lui en avait parle meme. C'etait avant... avant que Tess le manipule. 

*Chambre Liz/Max* 

Liz est allongee sur le lit, lisant un journal. Max est quand a lui pres du telephone, il raccroche. 

Max: Ca fait au moins sept fois que j'appelle Mickael! Il ne reponds pas.   
Liz: Ne t'inquiete pas, peut-etre qu'il s'est decide a nous rejoindre. 

Isabel ouvrit la porte. 

Isabel: Alex! 

Max et Liz echangerent un regard. 

Isabel: Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse betise!   
Liz: Assis toi (elle s'asseya) 

Elle leur raconta toute l'histoire. 

Max: C'est impossible, Tess n'a plus ses pouvoirs.   
Liz: C'est surement duc au choc d'avoir revu Tess.   
Isabel: Mais...   
Liz: Si Max n'avait pas reussit a sauve Alex, il serait mort aujourd'hui.   
Isabel: Oui mais justement je ne veux pas qu'on soit prise de cour.   
Max: Tu veux qu'on s'infiltre dans l'hopital pour voir ou est Alex? 

Isabel les regarda. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux. Ils leverent d'un bond et sortirent. 

_A l'hopital:_

Tess n'est plus pret d'Alex mais devant la fenetre. 

Tess: Tes copains arrivent, je le sens... (elle se retourne vers Alex) Ca ne serait pas bien de leur dire la verite hein? 

Alex ne reponds pas, il tape sur le clavier sans s'arreter, il ne reflechit meme pas, completement possede. 

Isabel, Max et Liz approchent de la chambre 726. 

Tess ferme les yeux. 

Un eclair envahit la piece. 

Toc, toc, toc 

Isabel, Max et Liz sont devant ma porte, Max toque encore une fois.   
Une infirmiere s'approche d'eux. 

Infirmiere: Que voulez-vous?   
Liz: Euh, notre amie nous a appele elle a besoins d'aide, elle a des souvenirs   
Infirmiere: Ah il fallait le dire tout de suite (elle prend les cles) cette jeune fille est vraiment adorable, elle merite de guerrir. 

Max et Liz sourit, genes. Isabel quand a elle n'arrive pas a desserer les dents, elle a peur. Peur de perdre Alex, encore une fois.   
La porte s'ouvre. 

Tess ferme les yeux encore plus fort. Elle se dedouble. 

L'infrmiere: Allez y. 

Tess est couchee dans son lit, elle dort a point fermer. Les rideaux sont fermes. La chambre est sombre. 

L'infirmiere: Je crois qu'elle s'est endormie votre amie. 

L'infimiere referme la porte devant les visages interloques de Liz, Isabel et Max. 

*(Le lendemain) Chambre de Liz/Max* 

Liz est couchee sur son lit en train de lire un journal. Max est pres du telephone. 

Max: Je suis inquiet je n'arrive pas a joindre Mickael.   
Liz: Il doit etre en route, il a laisse un mot sur le portable de Maria. Tu sais il y a quand meme 12h de route pour venir ici si il n'y a pas d'embouteillage.   
Max (deposant un baiser sur le front de Liz): T'as raison. 

Maria entre dans la chambre suivit de Mickael.. 

Mickael: On vous derange?   
Max: Mickael!   
Mickael: Et oui c'est moi. Je vous ai manque?   
Maria: Kyle et son pere ont du rentrer a Roswell, une histoire bizarre. Bref ils sont partis hier soir.   
Liz: En parlant d'hier soir... 

Elle leur raconte les evenements. 

Mickael: Il faut faire quelque chose, je sais que Tess est dangereuse et aussi que tout ce qu'elle vous a raconte n'est des mensonges.   
Maria: Tu sais ca comment?   
Mickael: Lydia.   
Liz: Lydia? La nouvelle?   
Mickael: Oui... Elle est comme nous. 

Max s'assoit sur le lit et le reagarde ebahit. 

Max: T'en es sur?   
Mickael: Sur. 

Il leur raconte toute l'histoire en evitant les scenes un peu trop, hum, prives. 

Max: Pour que le passe ne se repete pas?   
Maria: C'est quoi ces sotises? Je vous ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas.   
Mickael: Je n'ai pas tres bien comprit non plus. En tout cas ce qui est sur c'est que elle n'est pas la. Elle m'a juste laisse ca (il lance l'arme a Max)   
Max (observant l'objet et les pierres): C'est du granilith...   
Mickael: Je sais. Il faut trouver Tess avant que... 

Isabel arrive brusquement dans la piece. 

Isabel (essouflee): Tess a disparu et Alex n'est plus la... 

*Chambre 726* 

La chambre est vide, plus rien ne reste. 

L'infirmiere: Elle a disparu. 

Isabel commence à pleurer. 

Maria (hesitant): Elle n'a pas change de chambre?   
L'infimiere: Pas que je sache   
Maria: La derniere fois que je l'ai vu sortir d'une chambre c'etait de la 725. 

Un sentiment d'espoir passa dans les yeux de chacun. 

L'infirmiere: La chambre d'a cote? Non ce n'est pas possible, c'est une salle informatique...   


To be Continued... 

Je sais c'etait court mais je vous promet une suite plus longue, je prevois encore 2 chapitres.... J'espere que ca continue de vous plaire, reviewer, plse =)   



	6. Heart to heart

Titre: One of them 

Auteur: Maulino Noémie alias Lila 

Adresse e-mail: maulinoemie@hotmail.com 

Note de l'auteur: Cette fic se passe dans la saison 3 sauf que:   
*Alex est en vie mais il ne sort pas avec Isabel, enfin pas vraiment   
*Tess est repartie sur sa planète mais il n'y a pas l'histoire avec le bébé   
*Max/Liz se sont remis ensemble   
*Maria/Mickael sont plus ou moins ensemble   
*Ils sont encore au lycée.   
Desolée pour les accents, je n'ai pas pu tous les mettre.   
Continuez de reviewer =)   
Pour la scene de la connection je me suis basee sur les livres "Roswell High" de Melinda Metz. 

Resume: Il y a une nouvelle en ville, avec un passe plus qu'étrange derriere elle. 

Droits Divers: Rien ne m'appartient sauf le personnage de Lydia Werner. 

* * *

6° Partie: Heart to heart

* * *

Dernierement dans Roswell:

La chambre est vide, plus rien ne reste. 

L'infirmiere: Elle a disparu. 

Isabel commence à pleurer. 

Maria (hesitant): Elle n'a pas change de chambre?   
L'infimiere: Pas que je sache   
Maria: La derniere fois que je l'ai vu sortir d'une chambre c'etait de la 725. 

Un sentiment d'espoir passa dans les yeux de chacun. 

L'infirmiere: La chambre d'a cote? Non ce n'est pas possible, c'est une salle informatique... 

* * *

On voit une clee entrer dans une serrure. Chambre 725. 

Infirmiere: On m'a biper, je vous laisse, faites attention a vous. 

Personne ne l'ecoutait. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'en alla.   
Max fit entrer tout le monde et maintenit la porte fermee grace a ses pouvoirs.   
Personne ne parla.   
Il virent du sang.   
Au milieu de la piece gissait un corps, celui d'Alex, ses yeux blancs regardait le vide, deja vitreux. Du sang coulait de son crane.   
Du sang.   
Personne n'osait vraiment regarde mais pourtant personne ne pouvait s'empecher de fixer le corps inerte de leur ami.   
Isabel se baissa, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues.   
Les autres pleurerent aussi.   
Max prit Liz dans ses bras tandis que Mickael prit Maria dans ses bras.   
Les sanglots d'Isabel se firent de plus en plus fort et violent. 

Isabel (gemissant): Max sauve le. 

Max s'approcha d'elle et essaya de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa. 

Isabel: Guerris le.   
Max: Je ne peux pas, il est...   
Isabel: Guerris le! 

Elle tomba au sol, en larme, gemissant et pleurant. 

Max: Je ne peux rien faire, il est mort.   
Une voix (derriere lui): On peut encore le sauver. 

Tout le monde se retourna. 

Mickael (murmurant): Lydia...   
Lydia: On a pas beaucoup de temps, Tess est en route, elle a dechiffrer le livre des extra-terrestres et connait le secret de l'arme. 

Max prit Isabel dans ses bras. 

Max (murmurant): Que peut faire cette arme?   
Lydia: Elle detruit toute forme de vie sauf celle des serviteurs de Khivar.   
Liz: Tess...   
Lydia: Oui Tess en fait partit   
Maria: On devrait se depecher. 

Lydia s'accroupit. 

Lydia: Je n'ai jamais pratique cette technique sur quelqu'un de mort mais ca devrait marche.   
Isabel: Ca doit marcher. 

Le groupe se retourna vers elle. Isabel avait seche ses larmes, ses yeux brillaient d'espoir. 

Lydia: Ca va marcher. Formez un cercle et donnez vous tous les mains. Je vais faire une connection qui vous donnera une tres grande force et vous vous allez essayer de la renvoyer a Alex. Les couleurs de vos auras, les sons, les emotions des images et finalement une odeur se melengeront pour donner l'essence de votre etre. 

Le groupe hocha la tete. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle disait mais savant qu'elle avait raison.   
Chacun se donna la main. Lydia donna la main a Isabel et a Mickael, qui donnait la main a Maria qui donnait la main a Liz qui donnait la main a Max qui lui meme donnait la main a Isabel.   
Lydia ferma les yeux, les autres en firent de meme.   
La connection fut instantanee. Une vague de chaleur les envahit.   
Isabel fut la premiere a emir une couleur, une violet tres profond.   
D'autres couleurs se joignirent a la sienne, le bleu soyeux de Maria, le vert emeraude de Max, l'ambre etincellante de Liz et le rouge saignant de Mickael.   
Puis chacuns emis un son, une seule note, tres pure, unique.   
Tout leurs sens etaient mobilises. Ils n'avaient jamais ressentit ca. Ils etaient invinsible. Le corps d'Alex commenca a trembler et Isabel faillit briser la connection mais Max serra davantage sa main.   
Les images affluerent. Max envoya une image de deux mains qui se serraient, Liz envoya une photo du groupe prise au bal de fin d'annee, Maria envoya l'image d'une rose qui s'ouvre et qui se ferme sans fin, Mickael envoya l'image d'un feu. Isabel fut la derniere a envoye une image, une image tres personnelle, une image d'elle et d'Alex qui s'embrassent.   
C'est a ce moment qu'une odeur sortit de chacun, c'etait comme si chacun avait deverse une huile essentielle.   
L'ylang-l'yang de Liz.   
La rose de Maria.   
L'eucalyptus de Mickael.   
La cannelle d'Isabel.   
Le cedre de Max.   
Une lueur brillante s'assembla et se dirigea vers Alex. Elle planait au dessus de lui. Faisant briller son corps. C'etait presque fluorecent.   
Puis une autre couleur se joignit a celle du groupe. Un turquoise dore brillant.   
C'etait Lydia.   
"C'est la couleur de ses yeux" pensa Mickael.   
Elle emit une note douce mais forte et repetitive.   
"Comme le son d'une vague qui se brise"   
Puis elle envoya une image tres forte, une lumiere, c'etait le soleil, une soleil qui se leve et qui se couche, indefiniment.   
Elle emit enfin une odeur celle de la mer, une odeur sallee, melangeant la mer et le sable.   
Chaques couleurs se joignirent formant un arc-en-ciel de couleur.   
Chaques sons formerent une melodie.   
Chaques images s'assemblerent pour former un film repetitive, sans sens, ni logique mais plein de force.   
Chaques odeurs se mirent ensemble et en forma une seule. Soudain une autre odeur joignit les autres.   
L'odeur d'Alex. L'amande.   
Une image: une nuit etoillee, un trou, le vide: la galaxie.   
Un son: unique, celui du rire d'Alex.   
Une couleur: un orange solaire.   
Puis la magie s'arreta. La connection s'etait brise.   
Tout le monde se regardait, essoufles. 

Alex: Je vous ai tellement manque? 

Il etait au milieu du cercle.   
Vivant!   
Le groupe se jetta sur lui.   
Seule, Lydia les regardait, un sourire flottant sur ses levres.   
Mickael se retourna et la regarda, en souriant lui aussi. "Merci" murmura-t'il.   
Isabel se retourna vers Lydia et lui sauta au cou. 

Isabel (criant, pleurant et riant en meme temps): Merci, merci, merci!!! 

Les autres la rejoignirent puis Alex alla la voir. 

Alex (avec son eternel sourire taquin): Je ne te connais pas, je ne t'ai jamais parle, mais tu m'as sauve la vie alors je peux t'embrasser? 

Tout le monde eclata se rire meme Lydia. 

Liz: Il faut faire quelque chose avant que Tess aneantisse la terre.   
Lydia: Il lui faut ca si elle veut detruire la terre (elle montra l'objet qu'elle avait donne a Mickael). Mais il faut trouver des informations sur ou elle peut-etre et sur l'arme des extra-terrestres.   
Maria: Mettons nous tous au travail! 

Liz, Maria et Alex s'installerent devant l'ordinateur ou ils essayerent de decrytper le livre des extra-terrestres.   
Tandis qu'Isabel, Max, Mickael et Lydia cherchaient ou elle aurait pu s'enfuir. Interrogeant les etoiles et le ciel, cherchant dans des livres, fouillant sur des cartes.   
Tout en travaillant, Max crevait d'envie de soulever le sujet: Lydia-est-une-extraterrestres aussi. 

Max: Mickael... Mickael nous a dit que tu etait l'une d'entre eux... 

Lydia lanca un regard-elcair a Mickael, qui prit son air innocent. 

Lydia: Oui, je suis l'une d'entre vous. 

Tout le monde l'ecouta raconter son histoire tout en travaillant. 

Lydia: Qu'est-ce-que Mickael vous a dit excactement?   
Maria: Hum... Ta mere t'avait cache dans la soute du vaisseau, dans un incubateur...   
Liz: Tu t'etais reveille un jour avant eux et tu etais partit a la recherche de ton passe.   
Max: T'as grandit seul. A l'age de tes 18 ans tu as eu une vision de notre mere, a Isabel et a moi, qui t'a envoye a Roswell. Tu as eu des visions de nous en danger a cause de Tess, ect... Et tu es devenu comme notre ange gardien.   
Lydia: Oui c'est un peu ca (elle sourit) c'est d'ailleurs beaucoup ca. J'ai eu des visions des heritiers et j'ai decide de vous protege pour que le passe ne se reproduisse pas.   
Liz: C'est toi qui a envoye le Max du futur?   
Lydia: Euh oui. Je suis vraiment desolee mais il le fallait.   
Liz: C'est pas grave comme ca j'ai fait la connaisance de l'adorable cousin de Maria. 

Max lui envoya un coup de coude. 

Max: He! (Liz sourit)   
Isabel: Pourquoi est-ce-que tu n'as pas empecher l'accident d'Alex?   
Lydia: Quand Tess a essaye de tuer Alex, ses forces etaient tres developpes plus developpes qu'elle ne l'ont jamais ete. Je ne pouvais rien faire.   
Maria: Tu te rappelles de ta vie d'avant?   
Lydia (hesitant): Grace a cette flute (la sortant de son sac) j'ai des souvenirs, des visions. Je me rappelle du passe.   
Max: Comme les souvenirs de Tess?   
Lydia: Oui comme ceux de Tess. Parfois je vois tout comme si j'y etais et parfois c'est brouille. Les reves de Mickael sont toujours clairs par contre.   
Max: Les reves?   
Mickael: Depuis que Lydia est arrive j'ai des reves d'elle et d'Antar. Quand elle joue de la flute, ca reveille mes souvenirs. 

Il y eu un silence.   
"Mickael ne m'a pas dit cette partie" pensa Maria, un peu jalouse. 

Alex: Tu etais qui a Antar?   
Mickael: Lydia etait la pretresse du soleil grace a sa flute elle faisait leve le soleil et le couchait le soir, c'etait une pretresse. La pretresse la plus puisssante.   
Isabel: J'etais qui moi?   
Lydia: Vilandra. La soeur de Max, la femme de Mickael. Tu etais tres belle, comme aujourd'hui, et tres puissante. Tu controlais les objets par la pensee, mieux que personne.   
Isabel: La partie ou j'ai trompe ma famille, est... est vraie?   
Lydia: Oui, tu etais la maitresse de Khivar, le souverain des skins. Mais on a apprit par la suite que Khivar te manipulait et que ce n'etait pas de ta faute si tu etais avec lui.   
Isabel: Comment ca?   
Lydia: Comme Tess, Khivar peut controler les esprits, il controlait le tien. Grace a toi il pouvait s'infiltrer dans le cercle clos des heritier, il prenait ton corps et parlait a ta place. 

Isabel etait rassuree meme si bon...ce n'etait pas terrible comme passe.   
Mickael ecoutait attentivement, Lydia ne lui avait pas tout dit... 

Max: Et moi?   
Lydia: Le roi. Maxwell. Mari de Tess. Tu controlais tout. Tu etais un tres bon roi, le meilleur. Mais tu es tombee amoureux d'une humaine, a l'epoque, et ca t'a fait perdre le controle. Cette humaine c'etait Liz...   
Groupe: Hein?   
Liz (perplexe): Moi?   
Lydia: Max descendait souvent sur terre et il est tombe amoureux de toi Liz, enfin Elizabeth. Vous etez destines a etre ensemble depuis toujours. (Liz regarda Max) Tu l'aimais tellement que tu as arrete de penser a Antar, au pouvoir, tu t'es perdu dans cet amour. Pendant ce temps, le sang coulait a cause de la guerre et Tess en a profite pour te tromper avec Khivar et le mener au trone.   
Mickael: Et moi?   
Lydia: Tu avais le pouvoir de la guerre, c'etait toi qui dirigeait les armees. Tu as aide Max jusqu'au bout. Mais le voyant tombe dans les bras de Liz, tu ne pouvais plus rien faire. Ton pouvoir et celui de Max se completait.   
Maria: Et toi? Quand rentres-tu dans l'hsitoire?   
Lydia: Moi... J'etais la maitresse Mickael. 

Tout les regards se tournerent vers Mickael. 

Mickael: He?! J'y peux rien!   
Alex: Ca se finit comment cette histoire?   
Lydia: Ca ne se finit pas bien. Khivar controlait tout. La mere des heritiers, la reine-mere a empeche Liz et Max de se voir. Controlee par Tess, qui avait toujours etait jalouse de Liz, elle tua Liz. Max prit les commandes d'une machine de guerre et se jetta sur le royaume de Khivar tuant les trois quart des skins. Isabel quand a elle sombrait peu a peu dans la folie car elle retrouvait le controle d'elle. Torture par son ame et ses actions contre son peuple. Elle a lance un combat avec Tess... jusqu'a la mort. Tess et Isabel moururent. Quand a Mickael (elle regarda par terre) Tess m'avait envoye sur le front combattre, j'etais trop faible car j'etais... j'etais enceinte d'un enfant de Mickael.   
Mickael: C'est pour ca dans le reve....? 

*Flash*   
Lydia: Ca sert plus a rien, je pars.   
Mickael: Tu sais bien que tu mourras...   
*Flash* 

Lydia: Oui c'est pour ca. Je suis partie quand meme. Mickael, apres la mort de Max, d'Isabel et de Tess, m'a rejoint. Il y avait Khivar. Tu t'es battu avec lui. Tu allais mourir et je t'ai sauve. Puis tu m'as sauve (sa voix s'etrangla) Mais il m'a tue en premier...   
Mickael (se rappelant): J'ai tue Khivar. J'ai realise que tu etais morte et je me suicide. 

Un silence tomba. Mickael et Lydia se devisageaient.   
"Le passe ne doit pas se reproduire...Je comprend maintenant" pensa Mickael. 

Alex (se raclant la gorge): On a finit de traduire 

Il imprima les feuilles puis les passa a Max.   
Pendant un moment Max lut le feuilles. 

Max: "L'arme detruira le monde. Chaque espece mourra. Ce sera l'apocalypse."   
Mickael: C'est gai!   
Max: Tu m'etonnes! "L'arme met 24h a ce declancher"   
Isabel: Comme le granilite...   
Liz: Ca nous laisse du temps pour la retrouver.   
Lydia: Comme l'arreter?   
Max: "Tuer le porteur de l'arme et l'arme s'arretera"   
Alex: Il suffit de tuer Tess alors?   
Max: Je suppose. Attendez... "Si vous arrivez a arreter le souffle de la mort, le coeur sera toujours la et explosera" Qu'est-ce-que ca veut dire ca? 

Chacun se regarda. 

Mickael: Aucune idee!   
Maria: Ils parlent d'un endroit en particulier? La grotte?   
Max: Non... (apres un moment)"Ou les elements se melent. L'arme explosera" 

Tout le monde se regarda.   
"Ou les elements se melent? Ca me dit quelque chose" pensa Mickael, "Reflechit Guerin... ou les elements se melent..." 

*Flash*   
Un lumiere jaillit soudain, forte et incroyable lorcequ'ils sortirent finalement du long corridor de pierre.   
Un spectacle merveilleux s'offrait aux yeux de Mickael   
Et la il y avait un lac, vert scintillant comme une emeraude, une tres belle cascade tombait dedans. Les rochers formait comme un grand parasol naturel autour du lac, abritant du soleil. Pourtant a plusieurs endroit ce dernier reussisait a transpercer.   
Un epais sable blanc etincelant couvrait le sol comme de la neige.   
Le ciel bleu contrastait a merveille avec le rouge orange de la pierre et au vert du lac.   
*Flash* 

Mickael: Lydia! (elle se retourna vers lui) La faille dans la roche.   
Lydia: Mais bien sur! Allonz-y, tout de suite.   
Alex: Vous ne voulez pas nous expliquez?   
Mickael: Pendant que vous etiez ici, Lydia m'a emmene quelque part dans le desert. C'est la-bas.   
Maria: Mais comment peux-tu en etre sur?   
Mickael: Parceque ca ne peut etre que ca.   
Liz: Il faut un plan, il faut prevenir au moin le sheriff. 

Tout le monde se retourna vers Max. 

Mickael: Prends les choses en main Roi Maxwell!   
Max: (prenant son souffle) Lydia, Mickael, Liz et moi, on va aller a l'endroit en question. Pendant que Maria, Alex et Isabel vont prevenir le Sheriff et Kyle. Apres ca vous revenez a l'endroit-des-elements-reunit avec les Valenti. Vous attendez dehors, armez, comme ca si Tess sort vous l'intercepterez. Ok? 

Tous hocherent la tete. 

Mickael: Allez en route! 

Ils sortirent de l'hopital, sans probleme puis chaque groupe se dirigea vers leur voiture Maria, Alex et Isabel prirent celle des Evans tandis que Mickael, Lydia, Liz et Max prirent la voiture de Mickael.   
Le moment des aurevoirs arriva.   
Max prit sa soeur dans ses bras tandis que Liz prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras.   
Mickael prit Maria et lui murmura:   
"Fait attention a toi"   
Elle hocha la tete "Toi aussi".   
Il lui deposa un leger baiser sur le front et alla rejoindre le groupe. Lydia le regardait, triste. 

_Plus tard_

La voiture de Mickael se garra devant l'endroit. 

Lydia: Vite! Suivez moi! 

Ils entrerent dans le rocher, de l'eau ruissellait sur les murs et il y faisait tres chaud.   
"Comme la derniere fois" pensa Mickael "Sauf que la derniere fois c'etait dans des meilleurs circonstances"   
Ils parcoururent un long chemin a travers le rocher. Mickael appercut la lumiere du bout.   
Un lumiere jaillit soudain, forte et incroyable lorcequ'ils sortirent finalement du long corridor de pierre.   
Le paysage magnifique de la dernier fois etait la mais une autre personne etait presente. 

Tess: Je vous attendais. 

Elle leva la main: Liz et Max se retrouverent plaques au mur. Mickael se jetta sur elle mais il se retrouva, a son tour, sur un mur. 

Tess: Je ne pensais pas que ca serait aussi facile.   
Lydia (se jettant sur Tess): T'as oublie quelqu'un!   
Tess: Melle La Pretresse du Soleil! Quelle plaisir de vous revoir! La guerre vous a plut?   


Maria, Isabel, Alex, le Sheriff et Kyle se dirigeaient vers l'endroit. 

Maria (mordant sa levre): J'espere qu'on arrivera pas trop tard...   


Lydia lui donna un coup et Tess lacha prise pendant un moment. Mais elle leva la main, des flammes en sortaient. Lydia se concentra sur le coeur de Tess et essaya de le contracter par la pensee. Tess commenca a perdre haleine, essouflee. Elle leva la main vers Liz et Max, les lachant dans le vide. Liz et Max tomberent par terre, dans un bruit sourd, de la poussiere se souleva. 

Tess: Je les ai toujours deteste! 

Lydia continua de se concentrer mais le pouvoir de Tess etait encore plus grand.   
Mickael se jetta sur Tess, la faisant roulee pendant quelques metres dans le sable. Mickael frappa Tess plusieurs fois, du sang coulait de son nez. Tess posa une main sur le coeur de Mickael. Mickael sentit son coeur se ralentir. "Je vais mourrir" pensa t'il.   
Lydia apparut derriere elle. L'arme en granilith a la main.   
Tess fit volte-face. 

Tess: Ou as-tu eu ca?   
Lydia: Je l'ai vole il y a tres longtemps a un certain Khivar.   
Tess: Comment as-tu ose!   
Lydia: Comment as-tu ose tromper ton peuple?! 

Tess se jeta sur elle, elle lanca sa jambe en l'air atteignant Lydia en pleine poitrine. Lydia recula et tomba en arriere.   
Mickael aggripa Tess par le cou, se concentra et fit une connection. Du sang jaillit de la bouche de Tess. Quelques os se briserent en elle mais pas assez pour l'arreter. Tess enfonca ses ongles dans la peau de Mickael et fit a son tour une connection. Elle allait arreter son coeur. 

Maria, Isabel, Alex entrerent. 

Isabel (appercevant son frere et Liz): Oh mon dieu! 

Leurs corps etaient couvert de sang.   
Alex examina les corps de Liz et Max. 

Alex: Les blessures ne sont que superficielle, tu pourras les sauver sans problemes, Isabel. 

A l'aide de Maria, Isabel prit le corps evanouit de Liz tandis qu'Alex prit Max. 

Max (revenant a lui): Je suis conscient... Va dire a Mickael que "Si vous arrivez a arreter le souffle de la mort, le coeur sera toujours la et explosera" est une egnime. La bombe est dans le coeur de Tess. Elle va exploser.   
Alex: Quand?   
Max (regarda sa montre, elle etait cassee): Tres bientot... 

Il sortit de la grotte, Alex se precipita vers la scene du combat. Mickael etait presque evanouit. 

Alex: La bombe est dans le coeur de Tess. Elle va exploser.   
Mickael: Va t'en... Alex.... 

Mickael pousssa Alex, qui s'enfuit. Puis il se releva malgre ses multiples blessures. 

Mickael: Lydia! La bombe! Elle va exploser! 

Lydia venait de prendre le bras de Tess, la forcant a la regarder. Elle appuya sur une sorte de bouton et l'arme en granilith s'ouvrit, un poignard de chaque cote. Lydia l'enfonca dans le coeur de Tess. Celle-ci prit Lydia par le cou faisant rentrer l'autre cote du poignard dans le coeur de Lydia.   
Mickael essaya de retirer Lydia de l'etreinte force de Tess mais il ne pouvait pas! 

Mickael: Lydia!   
Lydia: Mickael laisse moi! Va t'en! Vite! 

La bombe explosa. 

_A ce moment:_

Alex (sortant de la grotte, en courrant): Vite! Ca va exploser! 

La bombe explosa.   
Des blocs de pierre furent propulses dans l'air, du sable et de l'eau aussi.   
Le Sheriff prit Liz dans ses bras, toujours inconsciente.   
Maria aida Kyle a porte Max, qui s'etait re-evanouit.   
Alex courrait derriere.   
Kyle attendait derriere la voiture. Chacun se cacha derriere, se protegeant des pierres.   
L'air fut bientot irrespirable a cause de la poussiere.   
Un autre bombe explosa moins forte mais faisant un flash de lumiere. 

Maria (criant): Ou est Mickael? 

Personne ne put repondre.   
Il y eu de la poussiere puis une ombre sortit de la grotte portant quelqu'un, courrant, essayant d'echapper a la tempete de sable.   
C'etait Mickael.   
Kyle se precipita pour lui venir en aide. Il portait Lydia dans ses bras, une Lydia couverte de sang et inconsciente.   
La poussiere retomba au sol. L'endroit etait detruit. Il ne restait pratiquement plus rien, sauf des ruines. 

Sheriff: Il faut partir d'ici avant que les ruines s'effondrent!   
Mickael: Je ne peux pas transporter Lydia comme ca! 

Lydia, au sol, suffoquait, se noyant dans son propre sang.   
Mickael tenta de faire une connection aidé par Isabel mais Lydia l'arreta. 

Lydia: Arretes... La blessure est, est trop profonde, je vais mourir.   
Mickael: Non! Ne dit pas ca! (se retournant vers les autres, les larmes aux yeux) Partez! Allez-y! Je reste ici! 

Savant qu'il devait reste seul pour lui dire aurevoir. Le groupe partit. Laissant Mickael seul.   
Il avait enleve sa chemise pour la mettre sur la blessure et essayait d'absorber le sang. Il posa la tete de Lydia sur ses genoux. 

Mickael: Ne me quittes pas!   
Lydia: Je t'aime Mickael, je t'aime tellement (des larmes perlaient sur ses joues)   
Mickael: Je t'aime aussi.   
Lydia: Chez soi c'est ou l'amour est... Ne fait pas repetez le passe (passant sa main dans les cheveux de Mickael) Tes amis t'aiment et Maria aussi, elle a besoins de toi aussi.   
Mickael: C'est toi que je veux!   
Lydia: Le passe ne doit pas se repeter. Ne te donne pas la mort. A cause de moi. Ne fait pas ca. 

Il la serra fort contre son coeur, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il l'embrassa sur le front. 

Mickael: Comment aurais-tu appele notre enfant?   
Lydia: Julian.   
Mickael: Julian? J'aime bien... 

Le corps de Lydia fut secoue par de violents hoquets. Son coeur ralentissait. 

Lydia: Adieu. 

Son coeur cessa. Ses yeux perdirent leurs turquoises se delavant, sa couleur dore la quitta, ses cheveux ternirent quand elle expira son dernier souffle.   
Il la prit dans ses bras et pleura.   
Elle etait partie. 

_Quelques jours plus tard, a Roswell:_   


  


**"C'etait ecrit ce qui devait se passse entre nous**   
**On revait d'infini**   
**Mais ce n'etait pas pour nous**   
**C'etait ecrit"**   
(Hélène Segara "Je vous aime adieu") 

  


Reunis, Alex avec Isabel, Max avec Liz, Kyle et son pere, Maria et Mickael, disait aurevoir et merci a Lydia.   
Chacun deposa un bouton de rose sur la tombe. Mickael en dernier.   
Puis ils verserent un peu de terre.   
Peu a peu le cimetiere se vida, laissant que Mickael.   
Maria s'approcha de lui et le prit par la main. Il la regarda et fit un sourire. Un sourire triste.   
Kyle s'approcha d'eux en courrant. 

Kyle (essoufle): Mickael... Je suis desole... J'ai, on a retrouve ca dans la chambre de Lydia (il lui tend quelque chose, un cahier) C'est pour toi. 

Il lui tend un cahier, dore.   
"Soleil interieur" lut-il sur la couverture.   


To Be Continued... 

Je sais normalement ca devrait se finir la mais j'ai eu une petite idee donc bon je continue...   
Plse Rewiewer =)   



	7. Home is where the heart is

Titre: One of them 

Auteur: Maulino Noémie alias Lila 

Adresse e-mail: maulinoemie@hotmail.com 

Note de l'auteur: Cette fic se passe dans la saison 3 sauf que:   
*Alex est en vie mais il ne sort pas avec Isabel, enfin pas vraiment   
*Tess est repartie sur sa planète mais il n'y a pas l'histoire avec le bébé   
*Max/Liz se sont remis ensemble   
*Maria/Mickael sont plus ou moins ensemble   
*Ils sont encore au lycée.   
Desolée pour les accents, je n'ai pas pu tous les mettre.   
Toujours la meme chose, lol!   
Bon voila c'est ma derniere partie, pourtant j'avais dit que c'etait finit non?   
Lisez quand meme vous verrez bien.... 

Resume: Il y a une nouvelle en ville, avec un passe plus qu'étrange derriere elle. 

Droits Divers: Rien ne m'appartient sauf le personnage de Lydia Werner, le poème "Soleils couchants" est de Verlaine. 

* * *

7° Partie: "Home is where the heart is"

* * *

Dernierement dans Roswell:

Kyle: Mickael... Je suis desole... J'ai, on a retrouve ca dans la chambre de Lydia (il lui tend quelque chose, un cahier) C'est pour toi. 

* * *

On voit une main pret a ouvrir le fameu cahier que Kyle lui a donne a l'enterrement. La couverture est doré. Il est assez épais. Les feuilles sont fines. Une petite écriture les recouvre. 

*Flash* 

Soudain il appercut Lydia.   
Assise sur un banc, un cahier posé sur ses genoux, elle griffonnait quelques mots. Ellle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. 

*Flash* 

"C'est son...." 

Il ouvrit le cahier. C'etait son écriture. L'écriture de Lydia. 

* * *

Soleil intérieur

  
  


L'etre que j'appelle moi vint au monde....   
Je ne connais meme pas ma date de naissance.   
J'aurais du attendre que les autres se reveillent.   
Je suis seule 

***** (note de l'auteur: cela signifie que c'est ecrit un autre jour) 

Je viens d'une autre planete, j'en ai la certitude. J'ai des pouvoirs, je les sens bruler en moi, dans mon corps, dans mon ame, dans mon sang, dans tout mon etre... mais je les retiens. Il suffirais de peu pour que cet etrange equilibre se brise. 

***** 

Mon nom? Lydia Werner (celui que je me suis inventee) ou etre de soleil (bof), pretresse du temps (j'aime bien celui la). J'en ai beaucoup d'autres... Qu'est-ce-que ca apporte?   
Savoir qui on est est l'une des cles de la vie.... 

***** 

Mes cheveux sont couleur ambre, mes yeux sont comme la nuit parcemes d'etoiles mais parfois ils passent au turquoise comme la mer d'Andaman. Ma peau est douce et poudre d'or. Mes levres sont parfaitement dessines et pareil a de la praline dore. Mon corps est parfait. Et pourtant....   
Ne vous arretez pas a l'apparence. 

***** 

La vie est comme une longue route parfois on croise des personnes et on fait un bout de chemin avec eux mais on est toujours seul face a la vie. 

***** 

Je reve beaucoup en ce moment, je revois ma vie anterieure, il suffit que je joue de ma flute pour me souvenir. Mes sens s'eveillent et me permettent de revivre ma seconde vie. 

***** 

J'aimerais pouvoir retourner le temps, revenir en arriere, etre reste avec eux... J'espere qu'ils sont heureux. 

***** 

Des que j'ai eu l'age de raisonner ma premiere question fut "Pourquoi sommes-nous sur cette terre?" Encore aujourd'hui je me demande, personne ne le sait. Je crois que lorceque quelqu'un decouvrira le sens de la vie et le pourquoi de la mort, il n'y aura plus de secret sur cette terre 

***** 

Qu'est-ce-que ces mots que je griffone? Un journal? Un carnet intime? Un autobiographie? Non ce sont mes   
mémoires. Je sais que ma vie sera courte. 

***** 

Mon enfance? Je ne m'en rappelle plus. J'en ai même pas eu. Pourtant l'enfance est ce qu'on passe toute une vie à essayer de retrouver. 

***** 

Je suis destinée au soleil pourtant je n'ai rien d'un rayon de soleil, je fais même froid dans le dos. 

***** 

Je ne sais pas aimé. Je ne peux pas aimé. 

***** 

J'ai tué. Je l'ai vu mourrir. Je l'ai tué. 

***** 

J'ai vu la reine, ce soir je pars... Je pars les retrouve. 

***** 

Aujourd'hui je suis tombee amoureuse. De qui? Je ne dirais rien. Je ne prononcerai jamais son nom. Je maudit son nom. Je le benit. Je l'aime. 

***** 

Je suis amoureuse de lui. Je ne le voulais pas. Je crois que je lui etais destinée. 

***** 

Le passe ne doit pas se répéter et pourtant il se repete. A cause de moi et de lui. L'amour est parfois plus fort que la volonté. 

***** 

Desire... Desire... Je le desire.... 

*****   
On m'a dit pour la première fois je t'aime. Ca a fait bizarre. Agréable mais bizarre. Je croyais que je ne suis pas destinée a etre aime. Peut-etre me suis-je trompée? 

***** 

Je l'ai emmené chez moi. Chez moi, ca fait bizarre.... Mais cet endroit tout de pierre fait est chez moi. Il concentre les éléments sans les étouffés. Je l'aime. Qui? Les deux. Pour la premiere fois de ma vie je suis heureuse. 

***** 

Il est parti, retrouve les siens. Je l'ai laisse partir.   
C'etait mon premier amour. Je ne peux pas dire que c'etait facile ca non. Mais c'etait vrai. Je suppose que ce n'etait pas fait pour dure. J'ai du le laisse partir. Pour le proteger. Mais qui est-ce-que je protege de ce foutu passe moi ou lui?   
Je parle au passe. La fin est pour bientot. 

***** 

Je sens que ma fin approche donc je finis ces memoires. Je vais le retrouver. Le passe va se repeter.... Ou peut-etre pas.   
Je ne suis pas douee pour dire aurevoir alors je ne dirais rien.   
Ci-joint des pages annexes sur Antar, les aliens et toute la base de notre civilisation, les vies anterieures de moi et des quatres heritiers, le granilith, le moyen de rentre, les secrets du poignard, tout tout nos secrets... Ainsi que ma precieuse flute. Faites en bonne usage.   
Et surtout rappelez-vous:   
"Home is where the heart is" Soleil interieur   
de Lady Lydia   
dédié à Mickael Guerin la seule personne que j'ai su aimé 

  


* * *

Il le ferma.   
_Lydia..._   
Ce mot dansait encore dans son esprit. Il danserait pour toujours.   
Il se rappelait de tout les moments qu'ils ont paratge et de leur nuit ensemble. Leur seule nuit... et alors qu'il le faisait. Il realisa qu'il lui disait enfin aurevoir. Aurevoir. Maintenant les souvenirs commenceront a faner.   
C'est ce qui fera le plus mal.   
Les souvenirs s'effaceront. 

* * *

*Flash* 

Mickael la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse doucement. 

Lydia: On ne devrait pas si quelq'un nous voyait, ca serait la mort.   
Mickael: C'est moi qui mourrais si je ne t'embrasse pas. 

Le baiser continue et s'intensifie. 

*Flash* 

Mickael: J'aime ce morceau   
Lydia: Je sais. 

*Flash* 

Mickael lui prit les poignets. 

Lydia (hurlant): Et pourquoi le ferais-tu?!   
Mickael (hurlant plus fort qu'elle): Parceque je t'aime Lydia! 

*Flash* 

Ses levres delicieuse touchait la peau de Mickael.   
Ils eurent une impression de trance lorceque leurs visages se rapprocherent, il posa ses levres sur les siennes, c'etait parfait, esquis.   
Mickael la serra plus fort contre lui. Son coeur allait expose. 

*Flash* 

Il y a une fontaine qui coule, un bruit de vague, de la vegetation et des animaux. On dirait comme un grand parc. Au milieu cache par les arbres un temple aux grandes collonnes grecques. Comme un coin de paradis.   
Des femmes portent des jars d'eau ou des paniers de fleurs.   
Dans le temple, de l'encens brulent. Une femme de dos allume une bougie, toutes les autres s'allument instantannement. C'est Lydia. Elle a une flute traversiere dans la main et s'apprete a en joue, elle pose ses levres dessus, le ciel prend une couleur orangee presque rose. Le soleil va bientot se coucher.   
Elle porte une robe dore en voile pareille a celle de Vilandra, ses cheveux tombent en boucles d'or jusqu'au milieu de son dos et sont parcemes par des boutons de roses dores, ses yeux sont maquilles legerement et ressortent encore plus beau qu'avant, pareille a des opales turquoises pailletes d'or, ses levres sont pralines dores et recouvertent d'un leger gloss brillant, ses joues rosées comme si elle venait de courrir. 

*Flash fin* 

* * *

C'est ansi qu'il s'en rappelera. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de sa mort.   
Mickael se retourna. Il est assis a un bureau qui croule sous des papiers. Il a l'air plus vieux. 

Une voix d'enfant: Pppppaaaaaaaaapppppppaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!   
Mickael: Oui. 

Un enfant apparut. Un petit garcon au cheveux bruns en piquant avec des yeux incroyablement bleue comme un lac de montagne. 

Enfant: Je te cherchais Poupou! On va a la fete forraine! Parque tu dois retrouve Oncle Maxou, Lizou, Kylichou, Alexou et Zyzy...   
Mickael (en souriant): C'est Isabel ou Izzy mais pas Zizi, ca c'est autre chose.   
Enfant: Okay! Mais en tout cas on y va. (sautant sur place)   
Mickael (se levant): Ou est Maman? 

Maria apparut a l'entree de la porte. 

Maria: Elle est la maman. (elle sourit) Va a la voiture Julian. (A Mickael) Ou est Lydia?   
Mickael: Je ne sais pas. 

Lydia sortit de sous le lit. Elle a les cheveux blonds dores et boucles et les yeux noirs comme son pere. 

Lydia: Je suis la! Ou est Julian?   
Maria: Dans la voiture. Va le retrouver. 

Elle sortit en sautillant.   
Maria s'approcha de Mickael. Il l'embrassa. 

Maria: Je t'aime   
Mickael: Je t'aime aussi. 

Il aimait Maria. Il l'avait toujours aime. Et meme si Lydia restait et restera grave en lui. C'est Maria qu'il aimait et qu'il l'aimerait. Apres tout... Chez soi c'est ou l'amour est. ("Home is where the heart is") 

Mickael et Maria sortirent de la piece, enlaces. 

On s'approche du bureau un livre est ouvert, on peut lire:   
  
  


SOLEILS COUCHANTS 

Une aube affaiblie   
Verse par les champs   
La melancolie   
Berce de doux chants   
Mon coeur s'oublie   
Au soleil couchants.   
Et d'étranges rêves,   
Comme des soleils   
Couchants sur les grèves,   
Fantômes vermeils,   
Défilent sans trêves,   
Défilent, pareils   
À des grands soleils   
Couchants sur les grèves. 

"Poèmes Saturniens" de Verlaine 

  
  


FIN (pour de bon cette fois!) 


End file.
